Be Careful What You Wish For
by TeamCastiel1997
Summary: Sam lets a little wish slip and there are some major consequences. Rated T for language. De-aged angels more de-aged people inside.
1. Chapter 1

Be Careful What You Wish For...

Disclaimer! I do not own Supernatural.

A/N: This is my first story so enjoy!

Summary: Dean wishes to see Cas as a little kid, as Sam wants to see Gabriel as one also.

Dean's POV

It started like it usually did, then all Hell broke loose. Sam and I were on a hunt. We had just taken down a group of vampires. I started the Impala while Sam finished putting away the weapons. The radio was blasting Metallica. Usually I would turn the radio down because I didn't hear Sam complain the entire eight hour ride to Bobby's. Today was different. Sam closed the trunk of the car, slid into the passenger side of the car, then just stared out into space. Into _nothing._ I half expected him to give me a bitch face and turn the radio off. The only time I'd seen him like this was when someone close to us died.

"Sam, you okay?" I asked cautiously.

_No answer._ I've seen Sam like this maybe only a couple times, but had no idea how to get through to him. I did the best thing a big brother could do. I looked at him and he looked at me. "It's gonna be okay, Sam."

He looked at me with those big, brown puppy like eyes of his and said, "No, Dean, it's not gonna be okay." "I know this is our job, but I killed a child today." I looked at him in disbelief.

"You did not kill a child!" I screamed, "It was a monster!". We argued like this for another hour. We arrived at the motel we were staying at for the night. I got out of the car and stomped childishly to the front desk. I got the room keys and started to unpack the car. I grabbed what I would need to get ready in the morning. Sam was stilled pissed at me, so the only sound in the room was the quiet music playing from the radio in the room. We both crawled into our beds and slowly drifted to sleep, anger still flowing through our veins.

The next morning I awoke around 10. Sam was in the bathroom, so until he finished taking a shower, I decided to watch whatever was on TV. It was almost noon when he finally emerged from the bathroom. "God, what are you? A girl?" I said smirking. Of course his initial response was an eye roll followed by a bitch face. It took me only 30 minutes to get ready because, well I'm naturally sexy. We headed to the diner to have a little lunch before we drove the rest of the way to Bobby's. Halfway into lunch Sam turns to me and says, "Do you ever wonder what Cas and Gabe looked like when they were little?". I actually did but I would never admit it. "Uh, no." I stared at Sam for quite a while before he broke the silence. "Well, I wish we could see them like that." The rest of lunch was quite awkward until we got a phone call. "Hello," I answered, "Bobby?"

"You boys better get here and fast." The old hunter said. He sounded rather annoyed.

"Okay, we'll be there," I said. "Is everything okay?" _No Answer._ I looked at Sam with a look of confusion on my face.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"It's just that Bobby called, and he hardly ever calls." "I've got the feeling something might have happened." With that, I laid the money on the table and we strode to the Impala. The engine purred to life and I sped out of the parking lot worrying about Bobby the entire ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I'm on Spring Break and I get bored easily, so there will be a few new chapters!

:) Also Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Bobby's POV

I sat there in utter silence, staring at my phone. Then two squeals broke the silence. I looked over to stare at two angels in toddler form, chasing each other. Now don't get me wrong, I love the little tykes half to death, but I was getting pretty tired of all the screaming. I mean they are kids, but still I'm not used to "parenting". Thank god Sam and Dean would be here soon.

Then I noticed the silence.

"Cas, Gabriel?" I asked looking around the living room. Nothing. Then I noticed the tiniest trail of what looked like paint. I thought I was seeing things, but oh, hell no I wasn't.

I walked into the kitchen to find blue paint spilled on the floor and Gabriel was painting Cass.

"Gabriel, what the hell are you doing?" I asked with a hint of anger in my voice. Apparently I raised my voice a little too much because when Gabe turned to face me he burst into tears.

"Aw, hell." I muttered under my breath. I picked the little, sobbing boy up trying to comfort him. I rocked him slowly until his sobs became sniffles. I pulled him away my body so I could look him in the eyes. He looked up at me with those soft golden-brown eyes and I could see that he was scared? Of me? Maybe.

"Gabe, you're gonna be okay." I soothed.

"B-But you's mad at me." He choked out. The burst into tears once again.

"No, I was just surprised," I said softly, "It's not everyday that your kitchen floor is splattered with paint.".

At that he seemed to settle a little. "Bee-Bee?" He asked me.

"Yeah, little man?"

"I feel sticky." Gabe said looking at his hands confused. I just laughed at that. "Come on Cass, let's get you two cleaned up." And I thought bath time with two 3 year olds would be easy.

"Cass, a monster is not going to climb up into the tub and get you, I promise." I said reassuringly. After about 20 minutes he agreed to get in the bath tub. I dried them off and put their still clean clothes on them.(How the hell that happened, I mean they were playing with _paint.) _I took them both back downstairs and noticed both looked tired. I got some blankets of the spare bed and put them over the couch. I put Gabriel on the couch first then covered him up. He was out like a light. Cass on the other hand did not want to give into sleep. I tried everything from rocking him and yes, singing to him. He didn't like my singing too much though. He started to whimper when I laid him down, so once again I picked him up. "What's the matter, buddy?"

"I misses my famwy." He said looking up at me blue eyes full of tears.

He pressed his face into my shirt and sobbed. I didn't have the heart to tell him his family was gone. I rubbed his back soothingly, then his breathing evened out.

I watched the brothers sleep peacefully and then went to clean up the mess in the kitchen. The last of the paint was finally gone when I heard tiny sniffles coming from the living room. I walked in to see Cass and Gabriel holding each other crying. I walked over to the couch and pulled the two angels into my arms. Figured they had a nightmare or something. Then I heard the familiar rumble of the Impala engine.

As soon as the door opened, Cass and Gabriel screamed "Sam/Dean!"

Dean and Sam's jaws dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Please Read and Review!

Sorry it's taken so long but I've been really busy with school. Enjoy!

Dean's POV

_Whoa. Is that... Cass? No way I have to be dreaming. _I was pulled out of my thoughts when I was pounced on by a very excited Castiel.

"DEAN!" Cass exclaimed excitedly. "You's been gone so long!" "Me's miss oo!"

"I missed you too, Cass." _Holy hell. What the fuck was in my coffee? What did this? Who did this?_

Gabriel was talking Sam's ear off which wasn't unusual since he couldn't stop blabbing when he was an adult. What surprised me was that Castiel was almost as talkative as Gabriel. I mean really he's talked more in the past fifteen minuted then probably since he's been alive.

"Bobby, you care to explain?" I asked. The look he gave me told me everything. _I don't have a damn clue. _

"Alright, well I think now would be a good time to start research." Sam said breaking the silence.

"How do you expect to do that with two three year olds?" I asked looking down at the two doe eyed angels.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on them," Sam said, "Besides what's the worst they could do?"

_Oh god, if we only knew..._

At first they were well behaved little _angels._ Then Gabriel got bored. And Gabriel and boredom is **NEVER **a good thing.

"Saaamm, I'm bored!" Gabriel whined, "So is Cass! Ain't that right Cassie?" Castiel nodded his head vigorously.

"If you hang in there for five more minutes I promise we'll stop and play for a while, okay?" Sam compromised.

"You said that like fee hours ago!"

"I promise."

"You's weally pwomise?" Gabriel asked hopefully, "Cwoss you's heawt?"

"Cross my heart, so count down.. five minutes."

Literally five seconds later Gabriel asked had it been five minutes.

"No bud, not yet." I said trying to concentrate.

"But whyyy?" He whined. "Yeah, why Dean?" Cass added.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to keep calm. _Deep breaths, Winchester. Don't get mad, they're only kids._

"Just because it's not been five minutes." I stated solemnly. "Hey, why don't you guys color!" Cass liked the idea, but Gabriel pouted his bottom lip poking out slightly.

"Gabriel, the only option you have is is to color." I said trying to look authoritative.

"You's can't tell me what to do." He said defiantly. I looked at Sam for backup, but he was laughing his ass off.

"What did you just say?"

"You's heared me."

"Last time I checked, _I'm_ the adult here, and what I say goes." I replied, "And cut the attitude right now."

Well that didn't fly with Gabriel, so he threw one big temper tantrum. He cried and screamed for at least 15 minutes. Sam scooped him up and carried him out of the room.

"Well, looks like it's just me and you, kid." I said to Cass.

Cass didn't respond though, he just looked at the floor.

"Cass. Castiel? What's the matter?" I asked gently.

"Gabwiel in twouble?" He asked his eyes watering. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Deal with a seemingly upset Castiel or a Gabriel who thinks he can do as he pleases.

"Yes, Gabriel is in trouble, he knows better than to talk to any adults like that."

"I's in twouble?"

"I'm confused, why would you be in trouble?"

"I's not gonna listen to you's, but I's did." He said timidly.

"Well, you did listen to me, so you won't be in trouble, but if you pull a stunt like Gabriel did then, yes you will be in trouble."

"'Kay's."

"Dean, I seepy." Castiel yawned. I looked at the clock and noticed it was near their nap time, so I carried Cass upstairs into the spare bedroom and slowly rocked him to sleep. I tucked him in and made my way downstairs. Sam was holding Gabriel who was trying to fight sleep. Soon afterward, small snoring noises could be heard coming from Gabriel. Sam tucked him in beside Castiel and came back downstairs.

"Who knew children could be this exhausting?" I said. Sam just smiled.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

Okay, so I'm stuck and not sure if I should continue this story. Please let me know. And if you have ANY suggestions I will accept as many as possible. I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

~TeamCastiel1997


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

This chapter is for Mysteria28

Dean's POV

_Thank God that is over. I hope that never happens again. At least Sam was there. Speaking of which, I need to talk to him._

I walked into the den and saw Sam stretched out on the couch reading a book. I don't know why he takes such an interest to books. They're only helpful if you can kill demons with them! Well, anyway I'm off to talk to Sam.

"Hey, Samantha whatcha reading?" I asked playfully slapping the book out of his hands.

"Well, I _was_ doing something you don't understand, reading," He replied sarcastically,"What are _you_ doing?"

"Well, I was thinkin'"

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Smartass, so anyway I ws thinking, what was that little stunt Gabriel pulled about?"

"I don't know, but whatever it was must've been a big deal." Sam said thoughtfully.

"Hey, I was thinking since Cass seemed upset about the whole ordeal, I could take him to the park and take his mind off it," "Heck, maybe even while I'm gone you could try and get Gabriel to talk about what happened."

"I don't know Dean, with them in the form they're in now, they can endangered by a lot more things."

"Relax, Sammy. Nothing and I mean _nothing _will even come close to hurting them."

Cass woke up forty-five minutes later, I had just finished getting the car ready when I heard the pitter patter of tiny feet. I looked up the stairs to see Cass walking towards the stairs with his thumb in his mouth.

"Hey, kiddo," I said softly, "Come on down the stairs, I have a surprise for you."

"A sup'ise?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah, C'mon."

"Catch me, Deanie!" Yelled Cass, and it's a good thing I was prepared to have an armful of ecstatic three year old!

I watched a grin spread across Cass' face when I caught him and held him to my chest.

I sat down on the couch with Cass. "Hey, how would you like it if I took you some place where you will have lots of fun?"

"Yes, p'ease!" My heart melted at how happy he looked.

"Well alright let's go!" I waved goodbye to Sam and walked out to the Impala. I sat Cass in the carseat, and got in and drove away slowly.

After 15 minutes of driving we arrived at the secret place.

"Hey, squirt we're here."

Cass was so excited I thought he was going to jump right out of his carseat. I carried him from the Impala to the playground.

"Look at all these cool things, Cass!"

"What do you wanna do first?"

He pointed to the slide, so I walked him over. "Go for it, bud."

I watched as he climbed up the steps to the top. "Dean, it's too high!" "I's scared!"

"It's okay, kiddo," I called up, "I'll catch you when you slide down."

I watched him tremble and shake nervously. I started climbing up the steps. "C'mon bud, I'll slide down with you, would that make you feel better?"

I felt his trembling subside, and he finally spoke "I's weady, Deanie."

We started down the slide and I couldn't help but smile at the giggles that could be heard coming from Cass.

I thought I would be bored, sitting on a bench listening to moms coo over their children, but hell I was actually having fun!

"Be careful, Cass." I said as I watched the tiny angel run towards the swings. I couldn't get my sentence out quick enough though. I watched as the tiny boy tripped on the pavement.

I ran to where Cass was sitting and scooped him up in my arms. Big droplets of tears fell down his face. "Shh, it's okay," I walked over to the closest bench and sat rocking Cass back and forth, trying to calm him. "I need to see if your hurt, Cass, okay?" By now his whimpers became soft sniffles, and only the occasional tear fell. "Okay,". I pulled up the pant leg of his jeans and noticed his right knee was bleeding. "C'mon let's go get a band-aid for your knee, Cass." I said softly. I applied a bandage to his knee and kissed it (as per Cass' request). I didn't notice the guy standing beside the Impala until he was right beside me. His eyes flashed black and I pulled Castiel close to me protectively. "Dean Winchester, what a long time it has been." the demon snarled.

"Get the _hell_ away from me and my son!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Wow sorry for not updating, but I've been swamped with school and the death of my Aunt. :( But I hope this chapter makes up for the wait! :)

Dean's POV

"_Wait, son? Do I actually feel this close to him?"_

I held Cass behind me protectively and glared at the demon. He just stood there smirking, like he didn't have a care in the world.

"What the hell do you want? Have a craving for some holy water?" _Long time, no see? Oh, god. My time in hell, one of the demons who bound me with wires and hooks._

"We miss you down in the pit, it's just not the same torturing your dad alone anymore.

That just added fuel to the fire. I walked forward ready for a fight when his eyes and mouth burned bright orange. I watched as his body fell to the ground, lifeless.

I watched in shock as Ruby, of all people, walked around the body.

"Wait... How are you.. What.. You're DEAD!"

"Yeah, I know. Let's just say I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Ruby replied nonchalantly.

"So have any idea what he was talking about?"

"Do I? In case you don't know there are demons trailing all over your ass. In Hell, baby angels are something that most of us consider a delicacy."

"God, that's just sick."

"And now, every demon is trying to get a piece of the action. A witch is responsible for this. A demon who you may know, Crowley hired her."

"Son of a bitch." I muttered under my breath. I turned around to face Cass. "Hey, you okay bud?"

He was staring intently at Ruby then without warning, he screamed at the top of his lungs, "DEMON!"

I picked him up hastily and got in the car shooting Ruby a look somewhere between a half glare and a somewhat sympathetic glance.

I sat in the back with Cass secured in my arms whispering soothing reassurances.

"Hey, you're safe with me, Castiel. She won't hurt you. If she does, it'll be the last thing she does."

He nodded slowly and I felt him melt into my embrace. I looked to where Ruby stood, but found that she was no longer there.

I secured him in his car seat and started the drive home.

30 minutes later...

"Hey Sam." I said carrying a sleeping Cass to the couch.

"Hey, well I couldn't get anything out of Gabriel. Did you have fun at the park?"

"Dude, you are not gonna believe this."

I sat down with Sam and Bobby and explained the day's events. By the time I finished they sat there wide-eyed.

Bobby and Sam checked the sigils and devil traps while I went to check on the kids. Cass was still asleep and Gabriel was walking down the stairs.

"Hey Gabriel, can I talk to you for a minute?" He nodded and walked over to me. I pulled him up into my lap.

"Can you tell me why you threw a temper tantrum?"

"I's old enough to tate tare of mysef. I's not haf ta listen ta no one."

"Gabriel, I know that you can take care of yourself, but you do need to listen to me, Sam, and Bobby. We want what's best for you and Cass. Now, for what you did you're going to time-out for 5 minutes.

I walked him over to a corner and told him not to move, just to think about what he had done.

I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder after his 5 minutes were up.

"Come on Gabe, time-out's over." I bent down so that I was eye level with him. "Now, I think this has upset Sam, so could you go say your sorry to him?"

He nodded and I carried him to the kitchen where Sam was. I sat Gabriel on the floor and stood back.

"Sam," Gabriel said quietly, "I vewy sowwy for acting bad.".

"That's okay, buddy. Just promise me that you won't do that again, okay? Now, I think you owe one more person an apology." said Sam nodding towards me.

Gabriel walked over to me and shyly held out his arms. I opened my arms and he walked over and wrapped his arms around my neck. "I so sowwy, Dean."

"That's okay, little man. What do you think about watching some cartoons? You can pick."

Gabriel nodded and we went into the living room and watched "Power Rangers" until supper.

After supper, Sam and I carried a sleepy Cass and Gabriel upstairs.

"Sweet dreams, kiddos." Sam and I said in unison.

_Wow. Talk about an eventful day._

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story and added me to their alerts. It means a lot to me! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters

Dean's POV

_So, all of this happened because of Crowley. How am I not surprised. Then again, how can I trust Ruby? She did lie to Sam all those months about being able to break me out Hell, and then there was the demon blood. Now that I think about, how the hell is she even alive? I stabbed her with the knife. Hmm, well that's not the problem at hand. You would think the King of Hell would cover his tracks a little better. Now to finally confront him and see what he wants._

I made sure that Devil's Traps were in place while Bobby collected the items needed for a demon summoning ritual. I wanted to make sure that the two tiny angels were safe, so Sam offered to stay with them in the panic room. This whole situation was pissing me off, as if we didn't have enough problems, and now Crowley was being thrown into the mix. Not that the tiny angels were problems, but they weren't too much help in the whole apocalypse dilemma. So time to get started. The ritual only took a matter of minutes and soon our person of interest was currently standing in the kitchen, unable to move because of the Devil's Trap. Just the sight of him makes my skin crawl.

"So, what have you been up to lately? Anything you wanna tell me?" I asked the demon, unamused. He just grinned as said, "Well, unless you want to hear about my countless one-night stands, and crossroads profits in fairly descriptive detail, then no."

"Alright, Chuckles, I'm tired of your snarky, narcissistic comments. You know damn well what I'm talking about, or do you need to have a little mind refresher?" I asked pulling a vile of holy water from my pocket. He laughed and gave me an incredulous look. "Do you really think a little holy water is gonna make me spill the beans? Wow, your stupider than you look." Tired of listening to him, and threw the water at him. His skin burned, but he didn't make a sound.

"Trust me, it would be in your benefit if you would just talk. The torture stops now, and you walked off semi-unharmed. Believe me, I can keep this up all day, I was Alastair's pupil." I walked over and picked up Ruby's knife, and poured holy water over it. "Once again, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice." I warned one last time.

"Ugh, fine. I can only tell you a few things. The witch that is responsible for this, lives in Salem, Massachusetts. Trust me, you'll be able to find her quiet easily. There's an abandoned house on the outskirts of Salem, if you want to find her so bad, be my guest."

"See know that wasn't so bad now was it? One more thing though. Why did you do it?" He rolled his eyes, but answered. "Well, being the King of Hell get's pretty boring, and since I had nothing to do I thought it would be funny to screw with you." He said, a satisfied smirk on his face. Really all of this for some laughs?

"Well, not that that's settled, you are free to go." I said rubbing a hand down my face. Crowley motioned his hand in the air toward the Devil's Trap. "Oh, you thought I meant that way. You think you were getting off that easy? Hate to break it to ya, but we aren't quite done yet." He had a puzzled look on his face. "What am I gonna have to spell it out for you?" I sighed and started the exorcism, "Exorcizamus te, ominous, immundus, spiritus." In a matter of minutes Crowley was fully exorcised and the person he was possessing was looking around rather confused.

"W-Where am I? And who are you?" He asked still looking around. I looked at him with sympathy. Who knows how long he was possessed, how long he wasn't in control of his own body, and mind. "Uh, you were possessed, by a demon, and yeah that's pretty much it." I said. I walked to the panic room while Bobby sent the man on his way. "Sam, it's okay for you guys to come out now." He made his way out carrying the two tiny angels that were glued to his side. I gave them a gentle smile and took Cass from Sam. Castiel reached up and kissed my cheek. It was going to be hard when both returned to their normal state. Sam and I set the boys in the living room to play, so we could talk about what had happened. After explaining to Sam that this was some cruel joke, and that the witch was in Salem, we decided to pack up and find her. It was going to be hard leaving Cass and Gabriel, but we had a lead on the only person who could change the boys back. It was late afternoon when I started packing up the Impala. 30 minutes later, Sam and I were cuddling two sad angels. They were sad that we were leaving, but we assured them that they would have tons of fun with Uncle Bobby and that we would be back very soon. So with that said, we walked out to the Impala and started the drive to Salem. _Ha, it's kind of ironic. A witch in __Salem, Massachusetts. I just hope we catch a break and this will be fairly easy._

A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated! Sorry for the late update! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter and I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed and all the other things for this story! **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own SPN or its characters.**

Bobby's POV

_Well, the boys are gone again. I just hope that the hunt goes well. Since I'm keeping the little tykes, maybe we could go out, do something. I don't want them cooped up in the house for long._

The tiny angels were watching a movie in the living room while I finished cleaning up the mess from dinner. I had originally planned on taking them to the park, but when I opened the paper, I saw that there was a carnival in town. Who knows how long they'll be like this, so might as well make the most of it. The sound of soft giggles can be heard coming from the other room and it warms my heart. It's been so long since I've heard that sound, and it's also been so long since I've been called Uncle Bobby. So it was finally decided, I would surprise the little ones tomorrow morning. I poke my head around the corner, and see that Cass is snuggled into Gabriel's side and they are watching tv. The clock read 8:30 p.m, so with the surprise I had planned for tomorrow, I wanted Cass and Gabriel to have a good night's sleep. "Alright boys, bedtime." I said standing. Both boys raised their arms, and I fulfilled their request to be picked up. I walked into the bedroom and lay both boys down. I walked out of the room to fill their sippy cups with juice and checked the salt lines. I re-entered the bedroom and gave the boys their juice. In return I received two sleepy smiles. I settled in between the two and pulled a book off the nightstand. Within five minutes both angels were fast asleep. I couldn't bring myself to move, so I just lay there, protecting the angels.

_The next morning_

I was in the kitchen making breakfast when I heard tiny footsteps. I look over my shoulder and see that Gabriel and Cass are sleepily rubbing their eyes. I set a plate of eggs, biscuits, and bacon in front of them.

"Alright boys, finish up breakfast. Then I want you to go get dressed, and we'll head out."

"Where we's going, Uncle Bobby?" Cass asks looking up.

"Now, if I told where we were going, it would ruin the surprise wouldn't it?" Both boys eyes widened as they started eating hastily. They finished in record time and jumped up from the table, running off to get dressed. Within twenty minutes we were on our way to the surprise. Cass and Gabe were practically ready to jump out of their seat by the time we arrived at the carnival. Their mouths dropped open in shock. I parked the car and turned around to face the boys. Both had giant grins on their faces. "Gabe, Cass, I want you to stay with me at all times. Okay?" They nodded their heads eagerly and exited the car. I walked with my hands in theirs toward the ticket booth. After each boys had gotten an armband and a few tickets, we headed off toward the fairgrounds. There were plenty of rides for them to go on, and also plenty of food choices. The first ride they chose was a ride where you sat in what looked like to be a hot air balloon and could spin around in it. They looked so happy. A few rides later, both boys were hungry. We walked up to a food stand and ordered three hot dogs and french fries. I made the boys wait a good half hour before they rode anymore rides. They would get sick, and would be a total mess,, and quite frankly I did not feel like having to clean up a puke covered kid. The carnival closed at 7, so I wanted to finish up the rides and get ready to leave. Right now, the boys were playing a basketball game to win a prize. Gabe scored all four times, and Cass did well also. Both boys received a huge, plush stuffed animal. After the games I bought the boys some cotton candy, and we started towards the car. This might not be so bad, this whole witch's curse. I had fun today with the little tykes. When we arrived at the house, I carried both boys inside and sat them on the couch. I walked to the bathroom to run bath water for the boys. After making sure the water wasn't too hot or cold, I called both boys into the bathroom. Bath time was rather quiet, I guess the carnival wore them out more than I though it would. Right as I was finishing drying the boys off, my phone rang. "Singer." I answered.

"Hey, uh, Uncle Bobby?" Dean asked over the phone. Something must be wrong if _Dean_ is calling me Uncle Bobby. He hasn't called me that since he was 10.

"Dean, what is it? How did the hunt go?"

"Uh, yeah the hunt went, uh, great. We managed to find the witch, and she told us it wasn't permanent, and it would wear off in a month or two. Until then we should treat Cass and Gabe like normal kids. So how are they?"

"They're fine, but how are you? And don't change the subject."

"We're fine, actually we are heading back to your place. Just let me forewarn you, there's a little surprise I have for you. Just thought I would give you a heads up."

"What kind of surprise?" I asked. With the Winchester boys, it could be anything.

"I just think you should wait for me to tell you in person. I don't think you could handle it on the phone." He said quickly.

"Alright boy, see ya when ya get here. Oh, and Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of yer idjit brother."

"Yeah, you know I always do." And with that I hung up. A surprise? I can't handle it on the phone? What the hell have those two idjits gotten themselves into this time?

**Cliffy! What do you think will happen? I will post the next chapter up as soon as I can. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Another chapter! I got bored so I was like "I'm gonna write another chapter!" Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own SPN or its characters**

Dean's POV

_So, the hunt wasn't so bad. Well, it wasn't too good either. I just got off the phone with Bobby. I felt bad about leaving him in the dark about this. How could this have happened? Both Sam and I were fully prepared to hunt this witch. Let's see, the hunt started like this_

Flashback

_Driving to Salem wasn't that bad. In fact, it had taken less time than I thought. Sam was snoozing in the passenger seat, and being the guy that I am, I had to mess with him somehow. There was a recreational vehicle with a car connected to it. The car was facing backwards, making it look like we were going to a hit another car. I sped up so that I was right behind the car. I then screamed as loud as I could. I shook Sam saying "Oh my god, Sammy look!" I pointed towards the car and he looked at it sleepily. When he realized what he was looking at, he screamed, "I don't want to die!" and curled up in a ball. I slammed on the brakes and started laughing my ass off. Sam didn't it to be as hilarious as I did, so he just glared. "What the hell, Dean?" Sam shouted._

"_Ha, you should seen your face!" I said wiping my eyes. I slowly started driving again while Sam had a major pout on his face. "Sammy, man I'm sorry, but you should have seen your face!" I said glancing over at him. Still pouting he said, "You're a friggin' jerk!". I mean I'm used to him pouting, but this was full on, lip sticking out with arms folded across his chest. _

"_C'mon man, stop being a bitch, Bitch." I said slowing the car and looking at him, "You know I didn't mean it."._

"_Fine, Jerk." He said smiling slightly. I knew I was forgiven.. for now at least._

_We pulled up to the witch's house and gathered our hunting supplies. I put my finger up to mouth in a silencing gesture. I stealthily walked up to the abandoned house. Man, I felt like I was James Bond or something. All sneaky and stuff. Nothing to do but lay and wait now. We waited with baited breath while the witch walked past us into her home. I gave Sam the signal to ready himself for this hunt. He nodded and I stepped in front of the door preparing to kick it in. I took a deep breath, kicked in the door and ran inside, gun posed. The witch tried to look intimidating, but it was rather hard since I was 9 inches taller than her. I put my hands up in a non-threatening manner, and Sam did the same. "Where just here to talk. We can do this the easy way or hard way, you pick." I said._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about." She said casually. I glared at her._

"_Oh, but I think you do. And if you can help us, maybe, just, maybe you will go without a scratch. Otherwise, you will be killed very slowly and painfully. Now, I understand that you know of a demon by the name of Crowley. Ringing any bells?" I asked giving her a no nonsense look._

"_I do know something, but it will be in _your_ benefit not to test me." She simply replied._

"_Like I said, easy way or hard way. Right now it's not looking too good for you. Now tell us what the hell he told you to do!" I was growing impatient._

"_All I can tell you, is that he wanted me to kill those two angels, but even I don't have enough power to do that. So I simply put a spell on them. They won't be stuck like this, so given the time that has went by you have about 11 months until the spell wears off. Some time has went by, and the spell will only work for one year. There problem solved. Now let me go." She demanded._

_I looked over to Sam who shrugged. I smirked at the witch._

"_What are you smiling at?" She asked, sounding pissed._

"_Well, I changed my mind. Turns out you won't be walking away scot-free. I'm not feeling so generous." I reached for my weapons and I could've sworn I heard her mutter something under her breath. "What was that?"_

_She looked up in alarm, "Nothing! Nothing at all. I guess your hearing things". I looked at her before stabbing her in the stomach. She screamed in agony before falling silent. Sam cleaned up the house while I went out and buried the body. A mere thirty minutes later, we were back in the car headed to Bobby's. I had to fill up the car, so I stopped at the nearest gas station. Sam stayed in the car while I filled up the Impala and got some peanut M&M's for me and Skittles for Sam. When I walked back to the car, I noticed that the car was empty. The closer I got to the car, the more I noticed a small mop of brown hair. I peered over the window and saw in place of Sam was a small toddler of three years. I opened the door and looked at the tiny boy. I swear to god if Sam is doing this as a prank, I will kill him, "Sammy, is that you?". At hearing his name the tiny boy looked up and smiled. Oh hell no!_

_And that's how the hunt went. So I placed the Skittles in a bag in the back. That's the last thing I need right now, a hyper, shaking toddler. I looked for the nearest Walmart. Finding it, I quickly placed Sammy in a buggy and grabbed more baby items. After purchasing a car seat, pull-ups, and quite a few outfits we were headed to Bobby's_

End Flashback

Now we were about ten minutes out and Sammy was fast asleep. I didn't want to risk waking him by playing music. I also didn't want a cranky three year old on my hands. I pulled up to Singer Salvage and went wake up Sammy. I opened the back door and scooted in. I unbuckled him and lifted him into my lap. I started rubbing his back gently whispering his name, "Sammy, c'mon kiddo, it's time to wake up.". He slowly woke up and started crying softly. "I know, I'm sorry, but I had to wake you up. We're here to see you favorite uncle. You remember Uncle Bobby?"

Sammy perked up at hearing the mention of Uncle Bobby. _I'll take that as a yes. _I gathered Sammy into my arms and walked up to the front door. I reached out a knocked on the door along with Sammy. A few seconds later Bobby opened the door and his mouth dropped open in shock.

I looked at him and smiled.

"Surprise."

**Hope you enjoyed! Souless666 reviewed the last chapter when I was writing this one and said I hope it's baby Sammy. And I was like "dang it! You found out!" lol Thanks for reviewing and reading! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Spn or its characters.**

Dean's POV

_Okay, so maybe just showing up with a toddler sized Sammy wasn't the best idea. For a minute I thought Bobby might pass out or something._

"Hey, Bobby? Hello?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face. He just blinked. "Some surprise huh?"

"Yer telling me." He said taking Sammy from me. As soon as he was in Bobby's arms, Sammy snuggled underneath Bobby's chin and let out a contented sigh. I saw a ghost of a smile cross Bobby's lips before he turned and walked into the house. I followed and threw my car keys and wallet on the table. It was all too surreal, this happening to the angels, and now to little Sammy. It would be have been difficult to raise two small ones, but now there were three on our hands. No more hunting, and we would possibly have to sign them up for a day school or something.

"Uncle Bobby, I'm really sorry. This is all my fault, I should have been more prepared." I said feeling like a six year old again. Suddenly the floor was very interesting. I made a rookie mistake, and I couldn't look my surrogate father in the eyes. I watched as he exited the room, and then quickly re entered.

He walked over to me, "Dean, son, look at me," He grabbed my chin and forced me to meet his eyes, "What happened, it couldn't have been prevented. Fate's a bitch, but you don't have to worry about anything. You can stay here as long as they're like this, and remember, you aren't in this alone."

"Thanks, Bobby." He nodded and I walked up to the guest bedroom. Might as well get some shut eye before seeing my favorite little ones. I was dreaming about fishing, when I heard the door creak open. I wrapped my hand around the knife I had under my pillow, and waited for more noises. I heard a few soft thuds against the wood floor, and cracked my eye open a bit. There stood three little toddlers in a small huddle whispering. I could make out a few words like "Is he awake?" and "Let's scare him." A few moments of silence passed and then, squeals of excitement signaled a tickle attack. I looked down and saw Cass and Gabriel holding my feet while Sammy tickled them. I was tickled mercilessly until I was out of breath. I then motioned for all three kids to come closer. They complied, and for once in my life, I felt completely at ease. It was like as long as I had these little guys here, nothing bad could happen. I got up and Sammy and Gabe attached themselves to my feet, while Cass was content for me to carry him. When we walked into the kitchen, Bobby looked up from the paper and smiled. I set Cass on the floor and Gabe and Sammy let go of my legs. All three ran off to the living room to play while I poured a cup of coffee for Bobby and myself.

"Thanks," He said while looking up, "Now care to explain your theory on how this happened to Sammy?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. One minute we were talking to the witch and then the next we were getting ready to gank her. I could've swore she said something, but when I asked her about it, she acted as if she didn't have a clue about what I was talking about."

Bobby pulled off his hat before running a hand through his hair, and then quickly replaced it. "Well, might as well start looking for something. There's not a lot of lore about witches out there, but if there's anything that can help us, it'll be here."

He walked into the library and came back with four books. We started in on the research, and I made sure to keep an eye on the kids. Giggles were heard every once in a while, but after an hour the house grew silent. I put down the book and looked in the living room. On the floor was little Sammy asleep on his stomach with on arm around Gabriel and the other around Cass. I grabbed the blanket off of the back of the couch and covered them with it. I also carefully placed pillows under their heads so they could be at least somewhat comfortable. I pressed a small kiss to their cheeks and walked back to finish the research.

"Well, Bobby what have you got?" I asked putting down the book and rubbing my eyes.

"Well, nothing except this will wear off in a few months. What about you?" He asked.

"Just about the same."

Gabriel chose to show himself again, walking into the kitchen. I picked him up and gave him a gentle? hug.

"Dean, can we go to the park?" Gabriel asked.

"Sure, why don't we wait until Cass and Sammy wake up okay?" He nodded and snuggled into my chest.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Gabe?"

"I yuv you."

"Yeah, love you, too."

Since the angels became little, I learned a lot more about them than I knew before. All they were looking for was acceptance as to who they were and they wanted to be loved. Their brothers were fighting, and both left behind their family to escape the choosing sides and dysfunctional family problems.

A few minutes later the other toddlers walked in the room. "Hey guys, how about we go to the park? Would you like that?" Both Cass and Sammy started jumping up and down, shaking their head up and down. I walked upstairs with them to help them get ready. It was almost the middle of October, so I wanted them to dress warm enough, but not too warm. A long sleeve shirt and a light jacket should be warm enough. Soon we were ready to go, and walked downstairs to say good bye to Bobby. After good bye's were said, I buckled in the kids and we were on our way to the park. Other than soft music playing in the background, the ride was pretty quiet.

Halloween is in a few weeks, maybe after we finish at the park I could get costumes for the boys. Just thinking about taking the boys trick-or-treating made me a little excited. Sammy and I never had the chance to go out on Halloween when we were little, but I wasn't going to let the opportunity go by without letting the boys have fun. We pulled up at the park and I made the usual lecture about stay where I can see you, and don't go off with anyone but me. All three nodded, and I helped the boys get unbuckled. Just before Cass got out of the car, he tensed up. "Hey Cass, what's up buddy?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at me and said, "Bad man wif bwack eyes." How could I have been so stupid? I had completely forgotten about the last trip to the park. It was before Sammy was turned into a toddler, and he had stayed home with Gabe.

"Don't worry Cass, as long as I'm around nothing bad can happen." I said smiling. He nodded and stepped out of the car. I grabbed Sammy and Gabriel's hand, while Cass grabbed Gabriel's other hand. We walked up to the park gate and walked inside. I let go of their hands and watched them run toward the jungle gym. I sat on a bench and watched them played fondly. It's times like this when I wish I could have a normal life and settle down, maybe have some kids. That's just impossible with the hunting lifestyle. I didn't notice the woman sit down beside me until she started talking to me.

"So, which one's yours?" She asked. I looked her over, she seemed nice enough. I pointed to the three tiny boys and said, "The boy with the dark brown hair is Sammy, with the chestnut hair is Gabriel, and the smallest one with black hair is Cass."

I looked to where she was pointing and saw a small girl of about 5 years playing in the sandbox. "That's Isabella, and I'm Christie by the way." I chatted her up for the short while that we were there, and then said my goodbyes. I walked over and rounded up the boys and walked to the car.

"I was thinking, since you've been such good boys today, I thought we could go do a little shopping. How would you like that? We could get your costumes for trick-or-treating." I said fixing the straps on their car seats.

"What's twick-or tweating?" Gabriel asked.

"It's where you dress as your favorite character, and go to people's houses to get candy. Would you like to do that?" I asked my eyes fixated on the road. I glanced in the rear view mirror and saw the look of excitement on their little faces. "So, I take it you wanna go trick-or-treating?" All three boys shouted yes eagerly.

Next mission: Find Halloween costumes for three little boys.

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Next chapter will contain Halloween shopping and Halloween night! Please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Spn or its characters**

**A/N: I would like to thank SARA1988 for the great costume ideas! Please Read and Review!**

Dean's POV

Shopping with three excited little boys is not the easiest thing to do. I made sure to go over the basic instructions that I always give when we go out anywhere, then guided the little tykes to the store. I turned for one second to get a cart, and when I turned around and the boys were gone. _How can they move that quick? I was just turned around for a freakin' second! Where could they have gone? We just walked in! What if something happens to them?_ I looked all around to see if I could spot anything remotely similar to one of them. In my haste to find them, I accidently walked into another person. "Sorry," I said still looking around the store, "Have you seen three little boys anywhere around here? One has black hair, and the other two have two different shades of brown hair. Their names are Cass, Sam, and Gabriel. Please tell me you've seen them, they're the only people I have left." The woman gave me a sympathetic look. "No, I haven't, I'm sorry. Do you need any help?"

"Thanks, I'm Dean by the way." I said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Dean, I'm Jessica." With that we headed off in different directions. I paced through the aisles, searching in possibly every place for them to be. My emotions were starting to come to the surface, but I knew I had to be strong in order to find them. The intercom came on and someone announced, _"Will Dean Winchester come to the front of the store please?" _Over the voice I could hear small children screaming my name. I practically ran to the front of the store. When I was at the front of the store, I let out a sigh of relief. Sitting of the counter was Sam, Cass, and Gabriel. I ran over to them and pulled them into a hug. A lone tear fell down my face. Thank god they are safe. I pulled back a little and looked at them. "Where have you guys been? I've been worried sick!" I placed them into the shopping cart and walked away from the check-out counter. "We just wanted some candy." Said Gabriel looking down. _Damn candy radars! _

"Well, if you wanted some candy, you could've asked me. I've never been so scared in my entire life. If something happened to any of you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. Promise me that you will _never_ do that again." All three nodded silently. "And if you would have behaved and not run off, you would have gotten some candy for being good." The boys mouths dropped open, but was quickly replaced with a pout.

"Come on guys, stop with the pouts. We're still going to get your costumes. And I'll make you a deal, since you can't get any candy, you can pick out _any_ outfit you want. Deal?" I asked, hoping they would be a little happy about that. Cass and Sam smiled and nodded, while Gabriel raised his little arms and cheered, "Yes!". I smiled at them and pushed the cart towards the little kid costumes. Before I let them down to look at the costumes, I said, "Now, you need to stay beside me at all times, and if you go anywhere where I'm not, I will take all three of you home without your costumes." All three nodded with wide-eyes. I lowered them, and watched them fondly. They looked awestruck. A few moments passed and Gabriel came running up to me. "Look!" He held up his costume, and I smiled. It was an Indiana Jones costume complete with a whip and everything. "Is this the one you want Gabe?"

"Yep, I can do anything cuz I'm... Indiana Gabe!" He said excitedly. Next to show up with their costume was Cass. He wanted to be Superman.

"Nice costume, Cass!" He smiled at me, "I'm super strong, just like you, Dean!" He held his arms up like he was showing his muscles.

"Thanks, Cass." Sammy was the last to show up. He held up his costume and smiled at me. "Look Dean, he looks like you!" I picked up the costume package and looked at it. Real nice, Sammy. On the cover was a guy with a crazy hairdo and a crazy look to match his hair. I laughed and asked, "Really Sammy? I look like this?" I tried to copy the face that was on the costume package, which made the three toddlers laugh.

"Alright, is that everything you need?" I asked slowly pushing the cart out of the aisle.

"Dean, what are you gonna be?" Cass asked. I looked at him, and said, "I'm too old to trick-or-treat."

"Too old for _candy_?" Gabe asked with an incredulous look on his face. I smiled, "Not too old for candy, just for dressing up and going to people's houses."

When we got to the check out the boys were talking amongst themselves about how they were gonna stay up all night and eat all their candy. I hope they're joking around. I don't think Bobby's house is built to sustain three hyper kids. We walk out to the car and I strap them in before I walk to the trunk and put the costumes in the trunk. The boys were so busy talking that they didn't notice me buy some candy. They'll have a nice little surprise in the morning. After all they're only little once.

**A/N: Okay, so I thought I would put Halloween night in this chapter, but I've had writer's block, and just finished this chapter. Next will be Halloween night. Also, I don't own Indiana Jones or Superman. Please Read and Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: Please Review! :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own SPN or its characters**

Dean's POV

After the kids were settled in for the night, Bobby and I started talking about preparing for the Halloween. After a while we both decided that having both of us out with the boys would be best. Halloween was the holiday to take the most precautions, especially since we had demons on our trail. Nothing, and I mean nothing was going to get past us. We started making iron and salt rounds for the sawed-off shotguns. After that we finished the bullets, we checked and double checked the protective wards. It was around 11 when Sam's phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID, but it said "Out of Area". I picked up the phone slowly. "Hello?"

I was met with silence on the other side of the line. "Look, either you start talking, or I'm hanging up. So who is this?" A dark voice broke the silence.

"Watch your back." Then the line went dead. That was weird. Definitely unsettling, so now what? I'm not going to deny the kids Halloween, and I sure as hell wasn't going to let some phone call freak me out. I looked over at Bobby and he shrugged. So, time to bring out the big guns. We were bringing with us any weapons that could be accessed easily and also expertly hidden. I packed my Colt 1911, a demon killing knife, and some holy water. Bobby packed a .45 pistol with salt and iron rounds. I put the weapons in the trunk of the Impala while Bobby started making some cookies for the boys, for in the morning. I'm sitting on a bar stool in Bobby's kitchen drinking some coffee when I felt an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. I placed my cup on the table and walked upstairs to check on the boys. I quietly opened the door to the bedroom and noticed Sammy was rather restless. I walked over to the bed and ran a hand through his hair. His voice was barely above a whisper, but when he spoke his voice was wavered with relief. When my hand brushed through his hair, he whispered, "Dean,". I pulled my hand away, but quickly continued soothing him when he started whimpering. I carefully picked him up and rearranged him so that I could settle in with the boys comfortably without waking them. That's how Bobby found us the next morning.

_The Next Morning_

I woke up and noticed that all three boys were sleeping soundly. I didn't want to deal with three cranky toddlers, so I carefully got up without waking them up. I walked downstairs and stopped. When I had went to bed the night before the house had books lining shelves and papers were scattered, but this morning everything had been cleaned and the house was decorated from top to bottom with Halloween decorations. My mouth dropped open as I walked around the house. I looked in the kitchen and on the counter was three little buckets of candy and toys. I walked over and the were tiny cards attached to the buckets. It read "Happy Halloween from Uncle Bobby and Dean". Bobby chose to walk in the room at that moment, and smiled at the awestruck expression that I knew had to be on my face. "You did all of this?" I asked.

"Of course I did ya idjit. Who'd ya think did, the freakin' Keebler Elf?" I rolled my eyes at him, but ended up smiling anyway.

The boys came into the kitchen not very long after I had, so I made them a small breakfast. I didn't want them ruining their appetite, so I kept the candy and toys a secret. I let them play for a little while and then I brought out their presents.

"Hey guys look what I've got," I say setting the presents on the floor in front of each boy. Their eyes went wide with excitement. "Happy Halloween from me and Uncle Bobby."

All three boys jumped up from their spots on the floor and ran to us, giving Bobby and I hugs and thanks. I watched the boys eagerly open their presents and start playing with the toys. I walked out of the room to get the camera, and I was only gone a few minutes. When I walked back in the room, there were candy wrappers all over the floor and the boys were bouncing all over the room. Gabriel noticed me first and ran over to me.

"Dean! I feel funny!" Gabriel screamed.

"Hey, I'm right here, there's no need to scream." I said laughing. He started wiggling in my arms so I put him down. He walked off and I could hear misspoken parts of the song "My Heart Will Go On". Who taught him learned that song, I'll never know. Not that I really want to. So, three hyper toddlers, one experience that I don't want to have again anytime soon. All three boys were constantly moving and my energy levels were going down rather fast. You have to keep an eye on them at all times, and they're really hard to catch if they run off. Bobby and I had quite the time catching them. So, finally after four restless hours all three boys were passed out. Their sugar shock had finally worn off. I looked over to Bobby and said, "Remind me to monitor how much candy they eat. I don't think I can handle that again." He looked at me and nodded.

**Later that night...**

I helped get the boys ready while Bobby loaded up the car. When all of us were ready, we headed off to some of the small neighborhoods. I wanted to be relatively close to Bobby's in case something happened and we needed to get home quickly. Sam was on my left side, with Cass in between me and Bobby, with Gabe on Bobby's right. The first house we came to had flickering lights all over the yard with what looked like to be an intercom by the front door. We walked up with the boys and when they rang the doorbell, Bobby and I stepped back. Suddenly a booming voice came out of the intercom. "Who dares come to my lair?"

Gabriel steps up and says, "Uh, duh, me." I nudged Gabriel a little bit and he smiled at me. The door opened and a man walked out. He smiled and held out candy for the boys to take. They boys smiled at him and took the offered candy thanking him as we left. We spent another half hour trick-or-treating, and then noticed the boys were lagging behind. We decided that the next house would be the last since the boys were so tired. I picked up Sammy and Cass while Bobby picked up Gabriel. All three toddlers were snoozing on our shoulders when we reached the Impala, and didn't stir when we placed them in their car seats. When we got back to Bobby's we placed the boys in bed and settled in for the night. I'm just glad that the Winchester luck didn't make an appearance tonight, and I'm glad that I'm finally giving the tiny toddlers a normal life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. School has had me in over my head with work.**

**Disclaimer: SPN and its characters aren't mine.**

**This chapter is for Gabe's-Girl-Forever who wanted hurt!Sammy and protective!Gabe**

Dean's POV

The day was filled with a warm, crisp autumn breeze. It was the time of year where the leaves were just starting to change color, and the weather started to change. With the wind blowing, the boys would need a coat to go outside. With all the boundless energy they have, parks are almost a regular day occurrence. Like I said earlier, parks are a regular occurrence, and it was one of those days. They were constantly moving and jumping, basically driving us crazy. So with that, I along with Bobby, got the three tykes ready to go to the park. We made a quick pit stop to the store before we went to the park, to get a few toys. Well, when you go in any store, you almost always buy more than what you ended up going in for. I had originally planned on getting a baseball and some gloves, but in the end I had bought a baseball, gloves, some toy cars, and a new movie for the kids. Maybe, we can finally make it to the park without anymore stops. The kids need to be able to play before it gets too cold, and maybe the park will run out some of their energy. We pulled up to the park, and the boys were practically already jumping out of their seats. I got out of the car, and kneeled down in front of the boys. I zipped up their jackets, and ruffled their hair before letting them loose. Cass took Sammy's left hand, while Gabriel took his right. I watched as they all ran off together, laughing as they walked towards the slide. Bobby and I sat down at one of the benches so we could keep an eye on the boys. An hour had passed and the boys came to take a break from playing. After drinking some water and having a small snack, they resumed playing. I got out the baseball and gloves and played catch with them for a while, until they went back to the playground. All was well until another boy came over to where they were currently playing, the sandbox. I watched the boys for a few moments, but then turned back to listen to what Bobby was saying. A small cry alerted my senses and I looked up just in time to see Sammy on the ground fisting his eyes, while the older boy continued to throw sand at Sammy. Bobby and I jumped up ready for a confrontation, but were surprised when Gabriel stepped in between the boy and Sammy. Cass was sitting beside Sammy trying to help him get the sand out of his eyes. I started over there, when Gabe reared back his arm and punched the boy right in the stomach. I started running when he started to reach back again. When I picked him up, he looked over my shoulder and said, "You's hurted my Sammy!" I turned him around and looked him in the eye.

"Gabe, don't worry about him, why don't we go check on Sammy?" I said, already walking towards the other two boys. I put Gabriel on the ground and watched as he immediately sat down next to Sammy and gave him a hug. I could hear him trying to cheer Sammy up, and watched as Gabriel stopped the tears immediately. Gabriel scooted closer to Sam, and put their foreheads together. Sam looked up from rubbing his eyes, his eyes meeting Gabriel's. A lone tear trailed down his face and Gabriel wiped it away.

"Don't cry, Sammy." Gabe said continuing to wipe the sand and dirt from Sam's tiny face. I decided that we should leave the park before anything else happened, so we packed the toys and headed back to Bobby's. When we got back, the boys went into the living room to watch the new movie I picked up at the store. The boys were laying on a blanket with pillows around them. About thirty minutes into the movie, Cass was snoring softly, and Sammy and Gabriel were relatively quiet. I thought all three were asleep, so I quietly got up to leave the room, when I heard a small voice from across the room.

"Sammy, you's my bestest fwiend, ever and ever." I peeked over the back of the couch, and saw Gabriel and Sammy snuggled up together. Sammy grabbed Gabriel's little face and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Woves you, Gabie." Sammy said. Gabriel smiled and said "Woves you, too." And with that they settled into a deep slumber.

And I couldn't help but think, even after everything that's happened, I couldn't ask for anyone better than my crazy, wonderful family.

**A/N: Well Gabe's-Girl-Forever I hope this met your expectations! Please read and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: Still don't own Spn or its characters. This chapter is for SARA1988 who wanted the kids to make a pie with Dean. Please Review!**

Dean's POV

Even though the day had just started, I could tell it was going to be a long one. The research for any hunts in the area was complete, Bobby's salvage yard was having a slow business day, hell even the kids were bored out of their minds. Every idea I gave to them was shot down because they had done it before or didn't feel like it. I tried to fill my boredom by eating, even though I had just eaten a few hours before. I searched Bobby's refrigerator for anything that sounded good to me. _Damn, Bobby, you need more beer! And pie. Actually pie sounds really good right now! _I looked around some more, but came up with nothing.

I poked my head out the back door and shouted, "Hey, Bobby!", At hearing my voice he looked up from the car he was working on, "Uh, where's the pie?"

"If ya want pie, yer gonna have to make it." He said, looking back down at the car. Well, I've never made pie before, but there's a first time for everything. I opened the pantry and found a pie crust, along with some other ingredients needed. After making sure I had everything I walked into the living room to get the boys.

"C'mon guys, I have an idea." I said, watching as the boys followed me into the kitchen.

"What kinda idea?" Asked Cass, while Gabriel asked, "Does it involve candy?"

I laughed and said, "No, it doesn't involve candy, but it tastes just as sweet as candy. I thought you might like to help me make an apple pie." In response I got three excited answers of yes. So, I pulled up three chairs for Cass, Sam, and Gabe to stand on. "Hey, Sammy, you got something on your face." I said smearing a little flour on him. His mouth dropped open in shock and then he started giggling uncontrollably. Then the flour war began. All three toddlers grabbed small handfuls of flour, and threw them at me. When we finally stopped, I looked down at myself and the boys. We were covered from head to toe in flour, and not to mention most of Bobby's kitchen was covered in flour also. _Bobby's gonna kill me! _Well, speak of the devil, here he comes now. As soon as he stepped foot in the kitchen, his eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open in shock. I pointed my finger down at the boys and they pointed at me. Bobby rolled his eyes and walked out of the room muttering, "Idjits."

So after getting more flour, we finally were able to make the pie and I cleaned up the mess in the kitchen.

A short while later, I was pulling the pie out of the oven while Bobby was getting some Vanilla ice cream out of the freezer. All three boys were sitting at the table, eagerly licking their lips. Bobby and I prepared the delicious treats and sat down at the table. I got a beer in one hand, pie in the other, and my family at the table with me, _ah this is the life._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: Disclaimer is still the same. This chapter is for shelleluver who wanted this chapter to be filled with lots of cuddles, they will be way towards the end, but I hope you enjoy! Please Review!**

Dean's POV

Well, since yesterday was a total blowout at the salvage yard, it seems to have made up for that today. It's like everybody and their brother's cars messed up, and I haven't had much time to spend with the kids. I mean sure, business is great, but I would much rather be spending time with the boys. I had made sure that they were somewhere that Bobby and I could see them at all times. Currently, the three small boys were on the porch, playing with some toys from back when Sam and I were younger. I wiped the sweat from my brow, and steadied my arms on the hood of the car. We had already fixed four cars, but still had three more to go. We were also running low on supplies, so after Bobby and I finished the cars, I would have to make a run to the store.

I looked over at the boys once more before turning back to the car. I walked over to the porch and slumped down on the steps. I look over and Cass is sitting there holding out a tiny, green army man. I stand up, take the offered toy in one hand, and scoop up Cass, walking over to Sam and Gabe, who are still playing. I'm having fun spending time with my favorite boys, and I don't notice when Bobby steps up on the porch. He taps my foot, and I look up. "I need yer help with this old carburetor. Won't take no longer than five minutes." I nod and stand up. "Hey guys, when I get back, you wanna throw a ball around," I ask the boys. They all nod yes, and so I take off intending the fix the old hunk of junk and get back to the boys as soon as I can. Sure enough, the car didn't take long to fix, "Go ahead and start playing, but stay in the yard. Okay?"

"I'm gonna close up shop, ya go ahead back to the boys." Bobby said.

"You sure, I mean I can help you if you need me to."

"Of course I'm sure, ya idjit." He said walking towards the garage.

I turn to walk away and ask one last time, "Are you sure?". It's a damn good thing I have the reflexes of a hunter because I narrowly missed the smack to the back of my head. I smirked and continued on to the house.

When I was halfway there I noticed a man walking towards me. "Hey, man sorry but we're closed. You can come back tomorrow."

"I'm not here for you to fix my car, I'm here to bring Crowley a little souvenir from up here." The man said his eyes turning black.

"Sorry, but I'm not gonna let that happen. Your other friends tried the same thing you are right now, and failed miserably, so get the hell away from me, and my family _now."_

"Not gonna happen, Winchester." the demon growled. And with that he slammed my body up against the side of the house. I struggled for air, and fought against him with everything I had. The boys, hearing the commotion stumbled upon the scene. As soon as they showed up, I fought even harder. I wasn't going to let some hell scum take away my babies.

"Bobby! Get the boys, now!" I yelled, if he didn't get here soon, things would go south real fast. "Bobby!"

As soon as the second call for Bobby left my lips, he came running around the house and nearly froze in his tracks. "Get. The. Boys." I choked out. My strength was deteriorating rapidly, and black dots started forming in front of my eyes as I danced around unconsciousness. Then I faded out, and my last coherent thought was _Did Bobby get the boys in time?_

A short while later...

I was brought back from unconsciousness by high pitched screaming. I couldn't have been out for more than a few minutes. I opened my eyes slowly, and noticed the demon hovering over Sam, Cass, and Gabe. He also had Bobby pinned to the wall. I slowly got up, even though I felt a wave of dizziness wash over me. I reached into my pants pocket and dug out the demon killing knife, slowly sneaking up behind the demon. I was directly behind him, posed to attack, when suddenly, I was thrown onto the ground. The knife was knocked out of my hand, and I was struggling to catch my breath. I blink rapidly, and shake my head, trying to get up again. Before I can make my move, I feel my head and body pinned to the ground with an enormous weight on my chest. The demon has the knife, ready to plunge it into my heart. He raises his arm, and I close my eyes, waiting for the stab of the knife, but it never comes. I look up to see Bobby stabbing the demon with the knife, before turning towards me. I prop up on my elbows, wiping a hand down down my face before getting up. I feel a steady hand on my shoulder supporting me. I soon get a handle on my bearings and immediately ask, "Bobby, did you get the boys? Where are they?" I start to walk around looking for them, all the while my body protesting, but I don't matter right now, all that matters is Cass, Sam, and Gabriel. I walk through the house in search of the tiny ones, but come up short. It's then that I notice a blanket on the couch in the living room. I pick up the blanket slowly and find myself with three clingy toddlers on my hands. I rub their backs and assure them that I'm fine, and that everything's going to be okay. After everything that's happened today, I'm not surprised when all three boys are fast asleep in a half hour. I look over at Bobby, who then gets a sleeping Sammy, while I get Gabriel and Castiel, and carry them to their room. I walk back downstairs to find Bobby already making some coffee. After everything that happened, I don't think either of us will be getting much sleep tonight.

Several hours later...

It started at precisely 2:41 a.m. Bobby and I were doing research when we heard high pitched screaming and wailing coming from upstairs. We both bolted up the stairs and looked into the tiny children's bedroom to see all three boys crying. I rush over to bed and gather them up in my arms, slowly rocking them back and forth. "It's okay, I'm here. Dean's got ya." I settled into the bed, my head resting against the headboard. Sleep was the last thing on my mind that night, and I couldn't help but think how this could've turned out. I could have been taken away today, and the boys would alone. I mean, yeah they would have had Bobby, but I couldn't stand the thought of not having them in my life. And that night, I vowed right then and there, no one was taking me away from those little boys. With that thought in my head a held onto the boys a little tighter, and sat there watching over them the rest of the night.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Still don't own SPN or its characters.

A/N: Please Review and sorry this chapter took so long, I went on a vacation.

Dean's POV

After the incident at the salvage yard, I hadn't let the boys out of my sight, well most of that is true. In actuality, the boys hadn't let _me _out of their sight. I mean, I expected them to be a little clingy, but I'm talking about one, if not all three boys going into hysterics when I leave the room. I'm supposed to give them happy memories, not have their little minds filled with bad ones. Maybe if I came up with something they would like, it would take their minds off of the demon incidents. Well, from what Bobby told me they have already been to a carnival, so maybe they would like to go to the zoo, or an aquarium. Yeah, that seems like a good idea.

After a few hours of research about local zoos and aquariums, I finally found all the needed information and planned a trip to the South Dakota Aquarium. Not only did it look kid friendly, but it also had a lot of interesting exhibits that were educational. I walked into the living room to talk to Bobby about coming with us. When I walked in he, he was on the phone.

I looked over and mouthed to him, "Who is it?".

He looked back and silently said, "Joshua."

I shrugged my shoulders and walked away to find the boys. I walk into the kitchen, but none of them are there, so I checked in the library, but still no sign of them. After leaving the library, I heard some shuffling coming from Bobby's bedroom. I look in to find all three boys pulling clothes out of the closet and putting them on each other. Gabriel had one of Bobby's hats on, but it was too big so it fell down covering his eyes. Sam and Castiel had one of his plaid shirts on with the sleeves rolled up, and to be honest they looked absolutely adorable. I chuckled and all three boys looked up at me, giving me dimpled grins.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked walking over to take a closer look.

"We're like Bobby!" said Gabriel, his hat falling down over his eyes once again.

I smiled at all three and said, "Yeah, I guess you are."

"Hey, Bobby! Come here, I have a surprise for you." I said winking at the boys. He walked in with the phone held up to his ear, and looked from the boys to me. He walked away muttering, "Idjits."

I smiled and looked back over to the boys. "Well, since you guys are busy being Bobby, I guess I'll have to find someone else to go to the aquarium with me." I said pretending to be sad and pout.

I turned my head just a little to see their reactions, but they weren't there. I walk out of the bedroom to see three pairs of tiny sneakers at the very top of the stairs. I quickly follow, and find all three boys trying to get dressed. "Easy guys, the aquarium will still be there when we get there."

A mere fifteen minutes later I was driving in the Impala with Bobby riding shotgun, and the boys in the back. _Born to be Wild _was playing softly in the background while I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel along to the beat. Bobby was leaning back in the passenger seat with his hat over his eyes, while the boys were on the verge of falling asleep. It would be good for them to have a little nap, so that they can keep up their energy. The entire trip lasted an hour, and the boys were starting to wake up when we pulled in the aquarium. I pulled the still half asleep boys out of their car seats while Bobby payed for the tickets.

When we first walked in, I took in all of the elaborate decorations and entertaining kid friendly exhibits. The first exhibit we visited was full of glow in the dark fish. I grabbed Sam and Gabriel's hand while Bobby grabbed Cass'. I looked down at the boys and saw that they were mesmerized by all of the tiny fish that were swimming and glowing in the dark. The rooms were dimly lit but it was easy to see the lit up signs directing us to the next group of fish.

We had went through the shark, deep sea, and coral reef exhibits and it was nearing lunchtime, so we headed to the food court. After lunch, we made our way to the last two exhibits. In the first exhibit, you could touch a sting ray. When we arrived at the small pond, I looked over the small brick wall that contained the water. There were groups of sting ray that ranged in size. We had arrived at the exact time for the show, so I made sure to make sure the boys were up front, so they could see the show. When the diver came up to the wall, she asked us if we wanted to pet the sting ray. I nodded, and placed all three boys on the wall. She waited until a sting ray got closer and then picked it up. It made this hissing, gasping sound, and to say in the least, it startled me a bit. After a few seconds, the sting ray quieted and settled, so I slowly reached out my hand. It felt slimy, like a frog, but nothing I couldn't handle touching. I turned to look at Cass, and saw that he was slowly making his way over to touch it. I held onto his small body, while he ran his tiny hands over the animal. He grinned up at me and I gave him a smile in return.

All too soon, we reached the last exhibit. It was the Penguin Play Place, and they had a fiberglass tunnel where you could climb in and get a closer look at the penguins. Sammy was the first to notice it and immediately started running toward it. I caught up to him and reminded him to stay with us and that we would see everything. He nodded his agreement, and we headed toward the penguin tunnel. All three kids went inside the small tunnel but stopped to ask me to join them inside the tunnel, because after all, it was also a fun thing for me to be able to do. I was able to resist until Sammy used his puppy dog eyes. So here I am, Dean Winchester, demon killer, crawling through a small tunnel on my hands and knees with three small children in tow. I see a small opening that I hope is the opening, but when I pop up my head, I find myself face to face with a small penguin. I look all around and see Bobby smirking at me through the glass.

"Yeah, laugh it up! Just wait until they ask you to come in here!" I hear giggling and look down to see Gabriel looking up at me.

"Here, why don't you look at the penguins through here for a minute?" I asked hoping to create a distraction, but I failed. Gabriel pointed up and, so I looked, only to find Bobby holding a camera.

"Smile!" He said as he snapped the picture. I rolled my eyes and started to make my way out of the tunnel. I reach the exit to find Bobby holding the camera high above his head.

I stand and try to snatch the camera out of Bobby's hand, but fail miserably.

"Looks like I'm gonna have some pretty damn good blackmail for a while doesn't it, Dean?" Bobby says with an evil grin on his face.

"Well you know what they say," I say shrugging my shoulders, "Payback's a bitch."

By the time we end our conversation, all three little ones have emerged from the tunnel, and are dragging a bit. So, I picked up Cass and Gabe, while Bobby picked up Sammy. We walked into the gift shop with three sleeping toddlers, and picked out three small stuffed animals for the boys. Without waking the boys, we placed them in their car seats, and started out for home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a long time! I have the flu and I'm also at my brother's. So here is a late Christmas present!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SPN or its Characters.**

**Dean's POV**

The next morning, I noticed that Sammy wasn't his usual self. Instead of the Sammy sized energy ball that usually runs into the living room every morning, he walked in rubbing his left ear and rubbing his eyes. Maybe he hasn't woken up enough yet. When he walks over to me and reaches his arms out, I know something is up. When I pick him up, there is a slight sheen of sweat soaking through his clothes. His eyes are red, he has a fever, and looks downright miserable. I stand with Sammy in my arms and go to the kitchen to find some Children's Tylenol. I find it and pour the correct dosage into a small, disposable measuring cup. I hold it out for Sam to take, but he quickly turns his head away. Typical behavior, besides when Sam was a toddler the first time around, he absolutely _hated _taking his medicine.

"C'mon, Sammy. Please, just take your medicine so you can start feeling better." I coax gently. But still, he refuses.

"Sammy, please. Just take your medicine. For me, okay?" Sammy looks reluctant, but obliges anyway. "There ya go, Sammy. Good job!" I set him down and watch as he walks in the other room to play. I hope it's just a 24 hour thing, and that he will be better by tomorrow. If Sam is sick, then he's clingy and cranky.

A while later, I poke my head around the door finding all three toddlers playing happily. Sam is smiling, and even laughing. Maybe this was just a false alarm, and maybe he felt bad because he had just woken up. But we are Winchester's and nothing can ever really be simple.

**1:30 A.M.**

I had just gotten to bed after doing some research and restocking some of the arsenal. I was on the verge of falling into a deep slumber, when I heard the pitter patter of tiny feet shuffling across the floor. A few moments later, I heard the door to my room creak open. I slowly sit up and turn on the bedside table lamp. Over toward the door, Sammy is shuffling from foot to foot and I notice his face is covered in sweat. The light from the lamp irritates his eyes and he has to cover them.

"Come here, Sammy." I say from the bed. He makes his way over to the bed and I lift him up. As soon as I get close to him, I can feel the heat radiating off of him. Sammy sniffles hard and snuggles into my side. Then, he starts tugging at the same ear he was messing with earlier.

"I'll be right back, just stay here, okay?" I ask. Sammy nods and lets his displeasure be known by huffing when I leave. I walk downstairs to retrieve the first aid kit and quietly walk back to my room. Sammy is nearly asleep when I get there, so I make quick work of taking his temperature which reads 102.3. As long as it doesn't get any higher, he should be fine until morning. I also take a look at his ears which are as red as Alabama's Crimson Tide. I lay Sammy down beside me, so that if his fever spikes, I can know about it.

I don't think either of us got much sleep, if any at all. Most of the night Sammy tossed and turned, and I didn't want to fall asleep in case his fever got worse. I walked downstairs to ask Bobby about watching Gabriel and Cass until I got back from taking Sammy to the doctor. He said yes and I went back upstairs to get showered and dressed.

A short thirty minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom fully clothed and ready to leave. I had let Sammy sleep while I was getting ready and now it was time to wake him up and dress him.

Bobby told me of a Children's Clinic about 10 miles from his house. He said dad used to take us there when were visiting and got sick.

I knew how much Sammy didn't like going to the doctor, so I decided to refrain from telling him until the last minute. When we pulled up, I looked in the rear view mirror and saw a set of wide eyes staring back at me.

"Sammy, it's for your own good. You need a doctor and that's what is going to happen." I said with finality. He pouted, but shook his head yes, anyway.

The waiting room wasn't that crowded, but I didn't want to risk Sammy getting anything worse than what he had, so he sat in my lap the entire time we were waiting. It was fifteen minutes when a blonde nurse in green scrubs called Sammy's name. I walked by her and she quickly weighed Sammy and charted his height.

"Right this way." The blonde nurse said cheerfully. I followed behind her watching her ponytail bob back and forth. We walked into the room and the nurse sat at a computer while I sat on the exam table holding Sammy. I told her his symptoms and she quickly typed them up.

"The doctor will be with you in a few moments." She said and quietly exited the room.

I sat there trying to get Sammy to relax a little by rubbing his back and talking to him. He was leaning against me, his eyes almost shut, when the door opened and the doctor walked in. As soon as the door opened, Sammy shot up.

"Hey, it's okay, Sammy. It's just the doctor." I said soothingly.

The doctor approached slowly, and made sure Sammy was okay with him being there.

"Sammy, I'm doctor Richards, can you let me see what's wrong with you so I can make you feel better?" he asked.

Sammy shook his head vehemently and tucked his small head in my chest.

"Sammy, look at me." I said. Two teary eyes peered up at me. "I promise the doctor won't hurt you, and if he does I'll knock him out okay?" Sam came out of his hiding place, but was no where near happy about it. The doctor quickly checked Sam's temperature and looked at his throat and ears.

"Well, it looks like Sammy has a middle ear infection, and slightly swollen tonsils. I'm going to prescribe a round of Amoxicillin an I would also like to give him a pain reliever. It's a mild one, but it will give him a head start on fighting the infection." I nodded and readied myself for the next few minutes.

"Bye, Sammy. Be good okay?" Doctor Richards nodded to me and said, "I'll have a nurse come administer the s-h-o-t." He said spelling the word to keep Sammy from getting upset. I nodded and shook his hand. The next few minutes were not going to be fun.

The nurse walked in and put the supplies on the counter. I gathered Sammy into my arms unfastened the button on his jeans. The nurse was tearing open the syringe package and getting an antiseptic wipe from the drawer. When Sammy realized that he was going to get a shot he turned the puppy dog eyes on me.

"Pwease Dean. No shot." He begged.

"Sorry, kiddo, but you need it to make you feel better. It's only a little stick, and it will be over in a second okay?" I said rubbing his back. The nurse approached and looked at me for confirmation before she administered the shot. Sammy started whimpering when he felt the cool sensation of antiseptic wipe. I second later Sammy burst into tears when the nurse pushed the needle into his tiny leg.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." The nurse said as she removed the needle. "Since you were such a good boy for the doctor today, you get to have a lollipop." She said holding out the sucker.

"Sammy, don't you want the sucker?" I asked rubbing his back.

"No! WANT DEAN!" He screamed hiding his face in the crook of my neck.

"Okay, it's okay Sammy. It's all over with." I said standing up. "C'mon let's go home okay?"

I said goodbye to the nurse and walked out to the Impala. I set a still crying Sammy in his car seat, and ruffled his hair. I walked to the front and got in the driver's seat.

"Sammy, what do you wanna do? We can do anything, I swear." I said turning back to look at him. He cries were lessening to hiccups when he looked at me and asked, "Ice tweam?"

"You want ice cream?" I asked. He nodded in response. "Okay, we can go get ice cream."

I started up the car and pulled into the closest ice cream shop. 

I unbuckled Sammy from his car seat and set him on the ground. I grabbed his hand and we walked to the front of the ice cream shop. Soon after, we were sitting at a small table eating Vanilla ice cream.

After finishing our ice cream, I noticed Sammy was rubbing his eyes. I picked him up and headed toward the car. When we reached the car Sam was half asleep. I lowered him into his car seat and asked teasingly, "So, you aren't mad at me anymore for taking you to the doctor?"

He looked up at me sleepily and said, "I's not mad, 'cause I yuv you." His eyes slowly drifted shut and he fell into a peaceful slumber.

"Yeah, I love you, too, Sam." I said getting in the car and driving back to Bobby's.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**A/N: Please Review!**

**This chapter is for TeamWinchester26 who wanted the kids to take care of a sick Dean!**

Dean's POV

Sammy had fallen asleep on the way back to Bobby's. Not that I can blame him, he has had an exhausting day, plus he didn't get very much sleep last night either. I pulled into the driveway and shut the engine off. I quietly opened the back door and unbuckled Sammy. I gently lifted him from the car seat and cradled him to my chest. He wiggled around and stirred a bit.

"De?" Sam asked sleepily.

"Shh, go back to sleep, Little Man." I said, shifting him to where he could place his head on my shoulder. He kept shifting restlessly until he finally raised his little head and looked at me. I stopped walking to the house and looked at Sammy.

"Are you okay?"

He shook his head no and said, "Hurts."

"What hurts, buddy?"

"Leg." He said looking at me and pouting.

"I know, kiddo. It'll pass. You'll feel better in a few days, I promise." I said walking into the living room and setting Sammy on the couch. "Just get some rest, okay?" He relaxes and lowers his head onto the pillow. I cover him up and exit the room.

I keep Cass and Gabriel occupied most of the day, and through most of the evening. Sammy was asleep most of the afternoon, but woke up shortly before supper. He didn't eat much but that was expected, and he still looked like he didn't feel the best. Later, after I gave Sammy his medicine, I settled in with all three boys to read them a bed time story. The book I had picked out was _Love You Forever_ by Robert Munsch. I finished the last sentence in the book and set it on the bedside table. I leaned over to turn out the light when a small voice sounded from the dark. "Dean?" Cass asked quietly.

"Yeah, Cass?"

"Why don't I have a mommy?" He asked big, blue eyes going round and sad.

I gathered him in my arms and rocked back and forth. "I don't know, Cass. That doesn't matter, though. You have me and Uncle Bobby, Sammy, and Gabriel. We'll always be here for you. Don't ever forget that." I ran a hand through his dark locks and started humming _Hey Jude _to him. I looked down to see his eyes slowly drifting shut. I pressed a soft kiss to his head and turned off the lamp, drifting off to sleep.

The morning came way too early for my liking. I sat up and a wave of nausea came over me. I ran to the bathroom, careful not to disturb the little ones. I sat leaning over the toilet, dry heaving. After I was sure nothing was going to come up, I walked downstairs. As I entered the kitchen, the scent of fresh coffee washed over me. Bobby was sitting at the kitchen table with the newspaper in his hands and his coffee mug sitting on the table. He looked up when I walked in the room.

"Ya feeling okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine." I lied smoothly.

"Really, 'cause you look like hell." He said giving me a skeptical look. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, okay. I feel like hell. My head feels like it's gonna explode and I want to throw up every time I see any food."

"I can watch the kids for ya, if ya wanna get some rest."

"No, I'm fine. Besides, don't you have car that needs work done on it?"

"Yeah, but it can wait." 

"I can do it. Maybe all I need is some fresh air, and I want to work on the car."

"What you need is rest, Dean."

I rolled my eyes at that. "I'm not a little kid anymore, Bobby. I think I'm more than capable of working when I feel a little under the weather."

"Fine, Idjit."

I put on some shoes and walked outside to start working on the car. All was going great until noon rolled around. The sun was at its highest point and was beating down on me. I wiped sweat from my forehead. It seemed intensely hot. I had already taken off my shirt, and had drank three bottles of water. I had just finished changing the oil in the car when I felt excruciating pain in my stomach. I walked a few short feet and fell to my knees. I grabbed onto an old car to stop the fall, but I ended up on the ground anyway. Moments later, what little food I had in my stomach came back up. I sat there my stomach wrenching in knots. I stood carefully, using the car to keep my balance. I slowly made my way back to the house, and crashed down onto the couch. Bobby walked in and I looked at him.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded too tired and weak to speak. He covered me with a blanket and left the room after turning off the light. I drifted off to sleep a few minutes later.

_A short time later..._

A soft hand stroking my hair brought me out of sleep land. I open my eyes to see Gabriel laying on my stomach, while Sammy and Cass were stroking the tips of my hair. Minutes later, Bobby walked in carrying a tray with soup and grilled cheese on it.

I cleared my throat and said, "Thanks, Bobby."

"Don't thank me, it was the kids' idea." He said taking a seat across from me.

"Thanks, guys." I said addressing the toddlers, my voice cracking with each word. I sat up gingerly and stared at the food. I took the spoon and tasted the soup. Not bad, but I didn't want to rush eating and risk throwing it back up again. I finished the soup and half of the sandwich before laying back down. I heard Bobby get up and move the tray before leaving the room. I felt a small weight on my chest and cracked open my eyes. Cass was sitting there, staring at me.

"Be careful, Cass. I don't want you to get sick by getting too close to me." I said looking at him.

What happened next still freaks me out a little bit. Cass sat there staring at me with a look of concentration on his tiny face. He then put his tiny hands on my chest and there was a bright, white light. I sat up suddenly feeling better. I didn't have any flu like symptoms anymore. I looked at Cass.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Heal." He said never taking his eyes off of me.

"How did you heal me?"

"Me angel."

"Yeah, I guess you are." I said still a little freaked out.

"I'll be right back." I said standing and leaving the room.

"Bobby, I can't even begin to tell you what just happened."

"How the hell did you get better so fast."

"Cass did it. He touched my chest and then all of a sudden I was better."

"What the hell? I thought they were powerless." He said walking into the living room.

"I don't know, Bobby. I think they're turning back." I said looking over at the little boys. "I just wonder how much time we have left with them."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: Same as always!**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this last chapter! I enjoy reading all of your reviews! :)**

**Dean's POV**

The weeks were flying by, and it was hard to believe it was almost Christmas. I can't even begin to imagine how it will be whenever the boys turn back. I can't imagine life without them. I don't want to think about that. It will be hard enough when it happens, and there's no need to dwell on it. So anyway, back to Christmas. Bobby said that he had some old Christmas decorations in the attic, so I plan on bringing them out and going out to buy a tree to decorate. I wasn't going to let the angels miss out on an awesome holiday. Plus it would be nice to have a small piece of normality and some quality family time. I walk into the hallway, and reach up to loosen the string that holds the ladder that goes up to the attic. I stepped back and watched as the ladder slowly came down. Making sure it was secure, I started stepping up to the attic. As I peek inside, I can see dozens of boxes labeled things that ranged from Christmas ornaments to things as simple as old clothes. I start to look around for the boxes labeled Christmas, and I do a double-take when I see a box labeled "Baby Items". I go over for closer inspection, and crouch down. I open the box and see various items such as rattles, bottles, and an instruction booklet for building a crib. Why does Bobby have all this stuff? My thoughts are interrupted by a soft knocking on the floor. I look over to see Bobby looking up at me from the base of the ladder.

"Hey Bobby, I was just looking for your Christmas decorations. Do you have any idea where they might be?" I ask, quickly standing up and walking away from the box of baby stuff.

"Yeah, it should be around here somewhere." He says walking up into the attic. He makes quick work of finding the box of ornaments, but I don't miss the pained expression that washes over his face when he notices the baby items. I'm about to ask him about when he hands me the boxes and quickly goes back downstairs. I'm damn curious, but I'm not gonna push for answers. I carry both surprisingly light boxes down into the living room and call the boys into the room.

"Hey, guys since it's almost Christmas, how about we go and get a Christmas tree?"

"Yeah!" They all scream and start jumping up and down.

"Well what are ya waiting for, go get dressed!"

A short time later, we are heading out the door. There was a small place on the side of the road that was surrounded by tons of trees and a small double wide trailer was in the middle of them all. I got the boys out of the car and we started our journey to look for a Christmas tree. We came upon a group of medium sized trees and I decided that we would have better luck finding a tree in this area.

"Well, what do you think guys? Are you ready to find a tree?" I ask them.

"Yeah!"

"C'mon, let's go!" I say taking their hands and start walking. A few minutes later I feel a tug on my jacket sleeve and I look down. Cass is looking up at me and when he notices he has my attention, he pulls me, Sammy, and Gabriel to a tree. "Me want dis one!" He says pointing to the tree. And in actuality, it's not that bad of a tree. It's not too bare on the branches, and its not too wide or small.

"Well guys, what do ya think? Do you like this tree?" I ask looking back at the boys. All three boys nod enthusiastically. So with that we set off to find the owner and buy our tree so we can get home to start decorating. A short while later we are on our way home with the Christmas tree on the roof of the car, and it's finally starting to feel like Christmas.

**Sorry that it's a short chapter! Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**A/N: This chapter and the next will be focusing around Christmas with the tiny ones! Please Review! I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favorites and who have followed. :)**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

Dean's POV

The boys can hardly contain their excitement when we reach the house. I unbuckle their seat belts and let them run toward the house. I have the straps off of the tree when I see Bobby walking toward me. He helps me get the tree down and in the house within minutes.

"Thanks Bobby." I say.

"Anytime, boy." He says gruffly. I walk into the living room to find the boys watching a cartoon. Satisfied that they will be fine for a little while, I walk into the kitchen to make lunch. After making a few sandwiches, I call the boys into the room.

"Alright boys, let's eat and then we can start decorating this tree!" All three boys climb up in their chairs and started eating.

A short meal later and we were walking into the living room and start decorating.

"Alright guys, all you do is just take one of these ornaments and put them on the tree." I say pushing the boxes toward them.

"Like this, Dean?" Castiel asks pointing to his ornament on the tree.

I step back looking at the tree, "Awesome job guys! I've never seen a Christmas tree as cool as this one!" All three boys give me a dimpled grin.

All is going well until I drop a glass ornament. I try to catch but I'm too late. Cass was making his way to the boxes when the ornament I dropped shattered. I tried to stop him from walking into the mess of glass, but I wasn't quick enough. His tiny foot connected with a piece of glass. His little face crumples up and tears start falling. I carefully make my way over to him, picking him up, and saying, "Gabriel, Sam, don't move." I start rubbing Cass' back and call for Bobby.

He walked into the room and I said, "I dropped an ornament and he's got some glass in his foot. Do you mind helping me clean up?"

"Sure, just let me get the boys away from the glass. We've already had one injury tonight and I think that's plenty enough." He picks up both Sam and Gabriel and places them on the couch next to me. Cass has his head tucked into my chest and his whimpering and sobbing is breaking my heart.

"I'm here, Cass. It's okay. We'll get you fixed up okay. I'm here, shhh." I say rubbing his back. By now, Bobby has gotten the glass cleaned up and is walking toward me with the first aid kit.

"Cass, let Bobby take a look at your foot." I say still rubbing his back. He sniffles and turns in my arms to look at Bobby.

"I'll be gentle, Cass." Bobby says.

"K-kay." Cass says hiccuping a little and turning his tear streaked face back into my chest. Bobby takes hold of his tiny foot and starts to examine it. He nods to me and I look down at Castiel.

"Cass, Bobby is gonna take the glass out now. Just hold my hand and it will be over in a minute." He has one tiny hand fisted tightly in my shirt and the other comes up to squeeze mine.

"Alright on three, Cass." Bobby says and I feel Cass nod.

"1...2...3" Bobby finishes his sentence and pulls out the glass. Cass' grip on my hand tightens and there is a muffled howl of pain. He starts crying harder and I sit there whispering reassurances and rubbing his back.

"Is Cass 'kay?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." I say looking over to him. "Why don't we take a break from decorating and watch a movie okay?"

"'Kay." Gabriel and Sam say. I stand up, still carrying Cass and put Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer in the DVD player. I settle back on the couch with Castiel on my lap, and Sam and Gabriel snuggled on both sides of me. Cass turns toward the TV when he hears the voice of the snowman on the movie. He is still hiccuping, but has calmed down. All three boys are focused on the movie and soon I feel my eyes starting to droop. I look over to Sam and Gabriel and see both of them are asleep and Cass is on the verge of falling asleep. A few minutes later I feel Cass' relax and I know that he has succumbed to sleep. So, I close my eyes and fall into a restful sleep.

That's how Bobby found us thirty minutes later, all four of us asleep curled together.

**A/N: Please Review! And also, would you like for Sam to be turned back first, or should I change them back all at the same time?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: Still The Same...**

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Dean's POV**

When I wake up the next morning, I feel a solid weight on my chest. I look down to see Cass snuggled up to me, while Sam is on my left, and Gabriel on my right. I stand after I carefully extricate myself from the two toddlers on the couch. I carry Cass into the kitchen with me.

"Hey Bobby, do you mind if I lay the kids down in your room?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah go ahead, it would be a lot better if they were sleeping in a bed, rather than on the couch." He says, looking up from the newspaper. I walked into Bobby's bedroom and pulled back the covers. I gently tucked Cass in bed, and he started to stir.

"De?" He asks sleepily.

"Shh, go back to sleep." I say running my fingers through his hair.

"M'kay." He says already on the verge of falling back to sleep. I walk out of the room to get Sam and Gabriel, and carefully tuck them in. I walk back into the kitchen and start to make a pot of coffee. When it's done, I pour Bobby and myself a cup of coffee. I pull up Sam's laptop and start looking for something... _anything_, that could possibly change the boys back to their normal selves. I come up with a ritual that might turn them back, but there's also a chance that it might not work. I talk to Bobby about the spell, and he thinks that we should at least try it. We both agree to try the ritual after Christmas.

An hour later, all three boys walk into the kitchen. I place a bowl of cereal in front of all three boys.

"Alright boys, eat up because in a little while we're going to write a letter to Santa and then we're gonna take it to him." I say. "Does that sound okay?"

"Yes, De!" Cass says excitedly. An hour later, we are making our way into the Sioux Falls Super Center. The mall is very crowded and I carry Gabriel and Cass while Bobby carries Sammy. I see the line for Santa, and we quickly make our way in that direction. The line isn't too long, and we shouldn't have to wait that long. Within a few short minutes, we are at the front of the line. I set Cass and Gabriel down while Bobby does the same with Sam.

"Alright guys, go tell Santa what you want for Christmas." I say nodding toward the mall Santa. I watch with a smile on my face as all three boys eagerly tell Santa what they want. I make notes of some of the things they are asking for. After they are finished telling the mall Santa what they want, they pose for a picture. We are walking around in the mall, and if we are going to go to church, we will need nicer clothes. For the boys, we walk into Baby Gap. They have some mini tuxes, but that's a little too formal. Venturing away from the tuxes, we walk over to a rack of button down shirts with vests and small ties. I pick out a blue shirt and black tie for Cass, green shirt and black tie for Sammy, and red shirt for Gabriel. We also get black dress shoes and dress pants. After getting clothes for the boys, Bobby and I take the kids into Men's Wearhouse with us to find our clothes for church. After picking out suits we quickly finished up shopping and decided to take the boys out for hot chocolate. There was a small play place that was in the mall, and since the boys had more energy from the hot chocolate, we thought it would be a good idea to let them run off their energy. I sat back and watched the kids fondly. Bobby went to get some of the boys Christmas presents while I watched the kids. This curse might have its disadvantages, but it also has its advantages. I don't think I've ever seen Gabriel or Castiel this happy ever. Ever since Sam found out about the supernatural, he lost that shine in his eyes, but now it's back. I look at my watch and see that it's almost 4:30.

"C'mon guys, it's time to go back home!" I say to all three boys. They walk over to me and Bobby, but don't look too happy about it. By this time, Bobby is back and has already loaded the trunk of the car with the presents. We scoop up the boys and put them in their car seats when we get back to the car. When we got back to Bobby's, the boys started coloring while I helped Bobby with dinner. After eating dinner, I got the boys in a bath, and walked into their room. I read them a bedtime story and then tucked them in.

_The Next Morning..._

I walk up the stairs and gently shake the boys awake.

"C'mon guys, it's time to wake up. We're going to church." I say walking over to the small dresser, getting out their clothes. I help each of the boys into their clothes and then start to fix their hair. I had just finished Sammy's and was starting to fix Cass' when Gabriel walks in with his hair slicked back.

"Hey, Gabriel, what's with the new hairdo?" I ask looking over at him."

"Gots to wook good fow the wadies." He says running a hand back through his hair.

"Yeah, whatever you say Gabe." I say laughing.

Soon after we are making our way into church. Everyone is just starting to arrive and we quickly take a seat. The preacher says a quick prayer and then starts his sermon. I look down halfway through to see Sammy and Gabriel half asleep, so I nudge them to keep them awake. Cass is leaned into my side, with one hand kneading my jacket and the other tracing random patterns on my hand. I concentrate back on the sermon, which goes by quickly. After Bobby talks to a few people, we leave. Back home, the kids are playing and I'm relaxing on the couch with a cup of coffee. I turn on the TV and see a list of kids Christmas movies on. I call the kids over and we watch movies until dinner time. After dinner the boys get a bath and are in bed by 9. After making sure they are actually asleep, I walk back downstairs to help Bobby with the presents. We finish around 12, and decide to go to bed. With all three boys being excited about Christmas, it would be best to get as much sleep as possible.

_5:30 A.M._

I wake up to three toddlers jumping on my bed. I sit up carefully and catch each and set them on the floor.

"Santa came!" Sammy said excitedly.

"He did?" I asked surprised, "Well, let's go see what you all got!" I say getting out of bed.

Turns out that opening presents with three kids is very time consuming. It took us three hours to open the presents and clean up. However, it was worth it to see the happy looks on the kids face. I look over to see them laughing and playing.

Yep, totally worth it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: Still the same...**

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Dean's POV**

It was New Year's Eve. The boys were playing with their toys and I was talking to Bobby about the ritual. We were going to need a lot of supplies that would be hard to get, so one of us would have to leave. We didn't want to drag the kids all over the place, and decided that Bobby would keep the kids for a few days until I got what we needed. I went into the living room to spend some time with the kids while Bobby contacted some other hunters about the ritual. I was sitting on the floor with the kids when Bobby motioned for me to walk into the other room.

"Just got off the phone with Josh. He said that you can get what we need up in New York. He has it arranged, so you can go there and get back as quickly as possible." Bobby said.

"Thanks, Bobby. The sooner we can get them changed back, the better. When do I leave?"

"You're supposed to meet up with Josh tomorrow. The drive will take you about 7 hours, so I guess ya need to head out in the morning."

I look over to the kids and then back to Bobby, "It's so sudden. I thought I would be able to give the kids some time to adjust to me not being here. I haven't left them, well not all of them, for more than a couple of hours."

"Boy, they'll be just fine. Besides, this is a one time shot at getting those boys back to normal. Do you want them to possibly be stuck like this forever?"

I run a hand through my hair and sigh, "I guess not. It's just gonna be hard, ya know?"

"I know, just remember it's for the best." Bobby says clapping me on the shoulder. I walk back into the room to spend the rest of the evening with the boys. Just after supper, I decide to tell the boys that I will be leaving tomorrow.

"Boys, come here for a minute." I say waving them over, "I have to go to help a friend for a few days. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

The boys look sad at that. Gabriel looks down and scuffs his shoe on the floor. Sam gives me the puppy dog eyes while Cass stands there with a look of confusion and hurt.

"Why, De?" Cass asks.

"I have to help this friend out, they need my help on this. It won't take me long." I say ruffling his hair.

He huffs, "Otay, De."

"C'mon guys, how about we get some hot chocolate and watch a movie before bed? Go ahead and pick one out." I say standing. I come back a few minutes later with hot chocolate in hand and set them on the coffee table. I look at the movie they have picked out, and put it in the DVD player. They make it halfway through _The Lion King_. I turn off the TV and, slowly make my way up the stairs, coming back down to retrieve the toddlers. I tuck Sam and Gabriel in bed, and then lay Cass in my bed. I settle in the bed and drift off to sleep.

_The Next Morning..._

I wake up at around 6:30 and get in the shower. I walk back into the bedroom to pack my duffel bag. I'm ready to go by 8:00. I walk downstairs and pour myself a cup of coffee. They boys walked downstairs about 10 minutes later. I didn't want to leave without them being awake.

"Good morning, boys. Did you sleep well?" I ask as the boys walk into the kitchen.

"Mhmm." Sammy mumbles as he walks toward me. H reaches his arms up and I pick him and settle him in my lap. He snuggles into my chest and I rub his back. I talk to all three boys while they eat breakfast. I start to pack up the Impala and then I walk back inside to say goodbye to the boys. I kneel down in front of them and pull all three boys into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you guys. Be good. I love you, and I'll see you in a few days." I say standing up, but when I do, Cass is still attached to my leg. "C'mon Cass, I've got to go, okay?"

He whimpers and clutches my leg even harder. "De, don't go."

I wrack my brain trying to think of something when it hits me. I take off my necklace and put it around Cass'.

"Here, now you know I'm gonna come back." I say smiling. I also take off my bracelet and give it to Gabe, and I take off my ring and give it to Sammy. I press a kiss to the top of each toddler's head and I nod to Bobby before I head out the door. I get into the car and start to drive away when I look out the rear view mirror, and see the boys with tears streaming down their faces. I'm thirty minutes out of town when I let my own tears fall.

_A Long Road Trip Later..._

I meet Josh in New York by 4 that evening. I call Bobby and tell him that I got to New York. He said that they boys were fine, and to focus on getting the things for the ritual. I hang up and then meet Josh at a restaurant to discuss the ritual. I walk in and set down across from Josh. We keep our voices low, but he casually slides the ingredients over to me. I stay and talk for a while, and then he invites me on a hunt. It's a simple salt-n-burn, so I accept. I haven't hunted in months, so any excess stress I have could be relieved.

_Later That Night..._

The hunt went great. We salted and burned the bones, and only had a few cuts. It was late, so I decided to stay in a hotel for the night. I wanted to check on the boys one last time before I went to bed, so I texted Bobby.

_Hey, I got all the stuff for the ritual. I should be home sometime tomorrow. Are the boys okay?_

_**The boys are okay, Cass had a little bit of a breakdown after you left, but nothing I couldn't handle. Sammy acted out a little bit, but like I said earlier, nothing I couldn't handle.**_

_We'll talk about this more when I get back. I'll be back around maybe 2 tomorrow afternoon. See you tomorrow. _

_**Alright boy. See you tomorrow.**_

I put my phone on the end table beside the bed. I sigh and relax trying to fall asleep. I have a lot on my mind and I feel as though sleep will not come so easily tonight. There's the ritual, and the boys. So many things are running through my mind, but somehow I succumb to sleep.

_The Next Afternoon..._

I pull up at Bobby's a little earlier than I expected. I bring in my bag and set it in the kitchen. A few seconds later, I'm pushed back by two tiny pushes on my legs. I look down and see Cass and Gabriel hugging to me tightly. I hug them and then pick both of them up spinning them around before carrying them into the living room. I look to see Bobby on the couch holding sleeping Sammy. I set down Cass and Gabe before walking over to Bobby.

"Hey, is he okay?" I ask setting on the couch.

"Yeah, he just got into a little trouble this morning."

"What is with him? He was an okay behaved kid. What's up with him now?" I ask. "Here, let me take him." I say motioning toward Sammy. Bobby hands him to me and I slowly walk around the room shifting Sammy in my arms trying to wake him up. He starts to rub his eyes and I smile softly when he opens them and looks at me.

"Hey, Sammy." I say walking over to the couch. Sammy's bottom lip starts to quiver and small tears make their way out of his eyes.

"Hey, tell me what's the matter Sammy. Shh, c'mon, calm down and tell Dean what's wrong." I say while rubbing his back. He hiccups and rubs his eyes. I look over toward Bobby and I see that he has the kids and is leaving the room.

"Sammy, calm down buddy. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

Sammy slowly stops crying and finally says, "Don't weave me."

"Is that what this is about? Sammy, I could never leave you, Cass, or Gabriel. I love you guys. Why would you think that, buddy?"

"Daddy did. He not wove me no more." Sammy says looking up at me with sad eyes.

I tap Sammy's chin to get him to look up at me. "Sammy, daddy left, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't love you anymore."

"Mommy weft, Jess too." He says looking at me. I'm taken aback. How the hell is he remembering Jess?

"Sam, just because people leave doesn't mean that they don't love you. We're family, and I'll never leave." I look down and notice Sammy has fallen asleep again, so I lay him down and go in search of Cass and Gabriel. I find them playing outside and I bring them inside for a little family time. At first I color with them, and then when Sammy wakes up, I decide to take them to Chuck-E-Cheese. When we get there, I order a pizza and then I give the kids some tokens. We play as many games as we can before our pizza arrives at our table. After the kids have eaten enough, I watch them play and have a great time. We are there until closing and I can tell the kids are exhausted. When we get home, I put the kids in one bed, and I sit there and watch them all night, just in case they need me.

_The Next Morning..._

The kids are awake at 5 A.M. Not only are they awake that early, but they are already bouncing off the walls. After thirty minutes, they finally pass out again, and I'm thankful. Starting a day with three hyper toddlers is not the best way. When the boys finally wake up it's around 9, which is rather late for them. We spend the day doing whatever the kids want because we want their last day in this curse to be special. It's five by the time we are ready to start the ritual. I place all three boys inside a protective sigil and tell them to stand still. I start chanting and Binding spell _Invoco Mortem, Defixi, Nunc et in aeturnum_. I watch as a blinding white light fills the room. There is a high pitched whistle and the light gets brighter, then it falls silent. I look over to where the kids were standing and my mouth drops open in shock.

Not only did the spell not work, but now Gabriel looked to be about six, Castiel looked about two, and Sammy was just a little over a year old, probably around 14 months.

Freaking _perfect_.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own SPN!**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! **

Dean's POV

Great, the spell was a bust, and now here we are left with two toddlers and a preschooler. I look down at Sam, who is happily chewing on his fist. Cass is kneeling beside Sam, trying to talk to him, while Gabriel is standing beside both toddlers, looking bored. The clothes that would normally fit Cass and Sam, are now huge on their tiny frames. Gabriel's clothes are now a little too small, but still fit him, which is weird because they were meant for a three year old. I can't just let the kids wear what they are wearing now, so I decide to take a trip to Wal-Mart. Cass and Sam's sizes will be easier to find, but I need to take Gabriel with me so that I can see what size fits him best. I walk over and pick up Sam and hold my hand out to Cass. He takes it, and I tell Gabriel to come with us. We walk into Bobby's living room and I sit down with Sam in my arms, Cass on my left, and Gabriel on my right. Bobby has just taken a seat and I sigh, "So now what? The spell was a bust and now we're even further in the curse than I expected us to be."

"I don't know, son, I didn't expect this to happen. We got all the ingredients from Josh, and he's one of the best hunters I know. I just get the feeling somehow that something isn't right here." Bobby says. I look down at the kids, and see that they're happy, but still it concerns me that the spell didn't work. Hunters are supposed to know a hell of a lot about spells, so why the hell wouldn't the one Josh gave us work?

"All I can tell ya, is that we aren't gonna get anywhere just sittin' here. The kids are gonna need some new clothes, toys, stuff like that. I say we start there, and go step by step." Bobby says looking at the kids.

"Alright, it's just, weird ya know? I never thought that they would change into younger versions and an older version of themselves." I say standing. Bobby stands up as well, and we walk to the kitchen with the kids.

"Here go to Uncle Bobby." I say to Sam, putting him in Bobby's arms. I walk over to the coat rack and put on my leather jacket. I walk back over to Bobby and the kids. I kneel down in front of Cass.

"I'll be back soon, okay? Be good for Uncle Bobby." I say to Cass and ruffle his hair.

"Bye bye, De." Cass says smiling. I stand back up and look at Sam.

"Bye, Sam. Be good, okay?" I say planting a kiss on his tiny head.

"Can you say bye to Dean?" I hear Bobby ask Sam. I look over to see Sam grinning. "Bye bye!" Sam says waving excitedly.

"Hey Sam, can you say Dean?" I ask turning back around to face him. Sam grins wildly before saying, "No!". He starts giggling and squirming excitedly.

"Really Sammy?" I say laughing. "I'll be back soon. See ya guys later." I turn to Gabriel, "Ready little dude?"

"Ready big dude." He says nodding. I pick him up and carry him to the car since he doesn't have any shoes that fit him. We park at the closest Wal-Mart, and I walk to the back door and reach in for Gabriel. I shut and lock the door and Gabriel huffs.

"What is it little dude?" I ask walking toward Wal-Mart.

"I can walk, Dean." He says all the while trying to get down. I boost Gabriel back up onto my hip and his struggles to get down stop.

"Look, we'll go in here and get you some shoes and then you can walk all you want. Deal?"

"Deal." He agrees. When we walk in, I grab a buggy from the front of the store and head to the children's clothing section. I go straight to the shoes and get Gabriel out of the buggy and set him on the seat next to a rack of children's shoes. I let Gabriel pick out which shoes he wants, which ends up being a pair of black converse. I take off the tags and put the shoes on Gabriel. I pick out a pair of dress shoes for the boys and a pair of shoes for Cass and Sam.

"Alright, now we need to get you, Cass, and Sam some clothes. Since you're walking, I need you to stay where I can see you. If you wander off, then you can spend the rest of the time sitting in the buggy. Kapiche?"

"What does ka-peesh mean?" Gabriel asks confused.

"Kapiche means understand."

"Then why didn't you just say understand?" He asks looking up at me.

"I don't know, why are you short?" I ask teasingly.

"Why are you so old?" He asks. I look down and he has a wicked grin on his face.

"Hey! I'm not that old, Shortie." I say stopping to look at some clothes. I hold up a shirt that has a dinosaur on it, "What about this Gabriel, do you like it?"

"Yeah! Dinosaurs are awesome!" He says bouncing up and down excitedly. With the help of Gabriel, I manage to get him a couple shirts, pairs of jeans, and underwear. We had already gotten Cass some clothes, car seats for Cass and Sam, and toys, and were halfway through getting Sam's things. Gabriel starts to drag behind, so I stop and wait for him to catch up.

"Deeeaann, I'm tired, I don't wanna walk anymore." He whines.

"Alright, just give me a few more minutes, okay?" I get the rest of Sam's clothing and some diapers, and I looked at Gabriel. He is leaning heavily against my leg, gripping the fabric of my pants leg tightly. I lift him up and into the buggy, and walk toward the checkout counter. By the time we get there, I look down to see Gabriel has fallen asleep in the buggy. I quickly and quietly get the clothes out of the buggy and pay for them. I walk out to the car and put the items in the car. I gently pick up Gabriel and set him in the back seat. After putting the buggy up, I get in the car and drive back to Bobby's, where the kids are all sleeping soundly.

**A/N: Please Review! They make me happy like cheeseburgers make Castiel happy! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner! Final exams are killing me, and my last day of school will be May 17, so after that updates will be frequent!**

Dean's POV

I peek into the boy's room early the next morning. Castiel and Gabriel are sleeping soundly, and when I go to shut the door, Sammy sits up, rubbing his eyes. I wait silently, to see if he will go back to sleep or not. He looks around the room, and when his eyes land on me, he reaches for me with grabby hands. I walk over and quietly pick him up before walking out of the room, closing the door behind me. I adjust my hold on him and grimace slightly when I feel Sam's diaper soaking through his tiny pajamas. When we reach the bottom of the stairs, I put Sammy on the floor so I can get a new diaper for him. He isn't too happy about it and let's me know by whining softly and reaching for me. 

"Hold on, Sammy. I'll be back in a second." I say starting to walk away. His whines starts turning into whimpers and soft cries. I grab the things I need, and quickly pick Sam up hushing him and bouncing him while I get everything ready. I make quick work of changing Sammy's diaper and dressing him into some clothes.

"There ya go, Sammy. All better!" I say tickling his small stomach. He giggles and tries batting my hands away. After a few seconds, I let him up and he crawls over to me. I wait as he pulls himself up and starts grabbing at my sides, trying his hardest to tickle me. After a few seconds of tickling I fall back against the floor in defeat. All of Sam's giggling subsided at my fake defeat. I crack open an eye and see Sam eyeing me suspiciously. He crawls over to me slowly, and I watch as he reaches a pudgy fist toward my face. I wait until his hand is mere inches from my face, when suddenly I grab Sammy and toss him into the air, eliciting a string of giggles from him. I set him on the floor and go into the kitchen to get a bottle of juice for him. When I walk back into the living room, I see that Cass has made his way downstairs, quickly followed by Gabriel. I fixed a quick breakfast for the boys, myself, and Bobby, and then I sent Cass and Gabriel upstairs to get dressed. I opened the front door and set Sam on the front porch with some toys. I stayed halfway in the door, watching both Sam and the stairs. Cass and Gabriel come down the stairs and bound out the door. I sit down on the front porch with Sam, and sit back to watch the kids. Bobby joins me shortly, and he hands me a beer.

"Just got off the phone with Rufus, said that the spell Josh gave us wasn't a reversal spell, it was a curse. When he started asking around, most hunters said they hadn't heard from Josh in months. Rufus had someone go check out his place. It was trashed, looked like no one lived there for a few months. They found traces of sulfur, and when they found Josh's body, it was too late. It looked like he possessed. Thought I'd warn ya, since the demons are starting to use people around us. Just be extra careful." Bobby said taking a swig of his beer.

"Damn it, will we ever catch a break?" My attention turns back to the kids, and I watch as Cass starts running up the stairs. I'm about to ask him where he's going but he's already running back out of the house. All is well, the kids are playing, and I'm finally starting to relax when a cry breaks the silence of the day. I look up to see Gabriel cradling his right leg closely to his body. He has small tears running down his face. I pick up Sammy and walk over to Gabriel.

"Hey, you're gonna be okay." I say rubbing his back. I look over to Cass and ask him to go get Bobby and ask him for the first-aid kit. He runs off to find Bobby and I look back to see Cass running back with Bobby not far behind. I open my mouth to warn Cass to slow down, but as he reaches the steps, one of his shoelaces gets caught under his feet. He sits there stunned for a minute before his tiny face scrunches up and he starts to wail at the top of his lungs.

"Damn it!" I look from Gabriel to Cass and back, not knowing who to take care of first. Bobby walks over and gently picks up Cass and walks over to us. Bobby motions for me to hand Gabriel to him and we quickly switch the kids. Cass is clinging to me and sobbing into my neck. I rub his back and gently rock back and forth.

"Here, let me look Little Man." I say to Cass, pulling him back and wiping the tears from his little face. He still has tears running down his face, and is hiccuping. I gently roll up his pants and see that he has a tiny skinned knee. I reach over to the first-aid kit and get out a band-aid and antiseptic spray. "Alright, I need ou to be brave for me okay, Cass? This is gonna sting, but just a little." I say getting the spray ready. I gently spray the disinfecting spray on his leg, blowing on it so it wouldn't sting as much. I apply the band-aid and pick up Cass and Sam. Gabriel walks ahead and I carry Cass and Sam in the house. I set the kids in the living room so they can cool down and watch a movie.

"Well, it's not even 12 and there is already blood and tears." I say to Bobby, running a hand down my face.

"Yeah, it was just about the same when you and your brother were little."

"Well, I figure that with Sam starting to walk and the kids tending to be accident prone, we might as well stock up on supplies." I say taking a seat across from Bobby.

"Yeah, well as long as you're out, I'll need a few more hunting supplies." Bobby says handing me a list. I take the list from his hand and walk in the living room to say goodbye to the boys. After hugs and promises of being back soon, I head out to the store. I had picked up anything we might need for the kids, and was on my way to pick up some supplies for the arsenal, when I called Bobby. He answered on the third ring. 

"Hello?" The gruff voice sounds from the receiver of the phone. 

"Hey, I was wondering about-" I was cut off as the car veered off to the right from being hit. The glass shattered when the car hit me on the driver's side. I slam on the brakes, and the car slides into a ditch on the side of the road. The phone was slung from my hand when my car was hit, and I searched frantically for it. I picked up the phone and remember Bobby yelling my name before it all went black.

**Haha! Cliffhanger! Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**A/N: Please Review**

**Disclaimer: So, this story will shift to Bobby's POV for a few chapters, and then after that, we will shift back to Dean's.**

Bobby's POV

"Dean? Dean, can you hear me?" I throw the phone down when I hear the dial tone. The idjit probably just went through a zone where there was no signal. No need to panic... yet. If he's not back within the hour, then I will start to check into it more, but now I have three kids to look after.

_One hour later..._

Okay, so the hour has passed, and there's still been no sign of Dean. I pick up the phone and press the button for the operator.

"Yes, I need to track a phone. The number is 1-866-907-3235. Sure, I'll hold." I wait a few seconds before I hear a response on the other end of the line.

"Sir, it says the owner of the phone is still in Sioux Falls. Do you need me to give you a specific address?"

"That would be nice, thanks." I hold for another few seconds. "The address is 109 East Main Street."

"Thanks." I say and hang up the phone. Main Street isn't too far from here. Then there's the kids. If something is wrong with Dean, I don't want them to be there to see that. So I call the only person I know that can help.

The phone rings and she picks up on the third ring.

"Yes, Sherriff Mills?"

_A short time later..._

There's a soft knock at the door and I stand to go answer it. Even though I'm expecting Sherriff Mills, I still grab a small handgun for safety. I open the door and invite her in.

"Well, I haven't heard from you in a while, Bobby."She says smiling warmly.

"Yeah, well I figured you didn't want anything to do with me after the little zombie incident."

"Well, who else am I going to go to for help when the monsters decide to come out?"

"Actually, I was hoping for some help in that department."

"What? Hunting monsters? Bobby were friends, but come on, I know nothing about this!"

"No, I don't expect you to hunt. Actually, you may know a lot about this job I have for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sit down and let me pour you a drink. You're gonna want it." I say pulling out two glasses from the cabinet.

_A short time later..._

"So you mean to tell me that Sam Winchester, and two angels are now toddlers?" Jody asks looking at me like I'm crazy. Hell, I don't blame her either. Honestly, I wouldn't even believe myself if I hadn't seen it happen.

"Yeah, and I need you to babysit while I go look for Dean."

"Well, you have saved me quite a lot, so yeah I think I can do this for you."

"You don't know how much this helps me, Jody. Thanks, for everything. I will let you know what happens with Dean as soon as I can." I say standing to leave. "You don't have anything to worry about, the boys know to be on their best behavior."

I walk into the living room to say goodbye to the boys. I call each one of them over.

"I promise, I will be back very soon. I just have to help Dean with picking up some stuff we need here. Be good for Jody." I say giving each child a kiss on the head.

I walk out to the car, trying to keep as calm as I can. I start up the car and race toward the place where Dean's phone was tracked. What I was met with made my heart stop. When I rounded the corner of the street, I saw the Impala turned over in a ditch. I turn off the car, and barely wait for the car to come to a stop before I rush out of it, racing over to the Impala. I crouch down beside the car. "Dean? Can you hear me, son?" I get a pained groan in response. "Dean, I need to get you out of the car. You need help, I'm gonna get ya to a doctor." I reach in the car, and can feel Dean's arm. I look closer and see that if I can get the seat belt loose, then I can get Dean out without any problems. I pull out my knife and start to cut away at the tough material. When I have the seat belt off of him, I start to pull him gently, but firmly from the car.

"Alright Dean, you're gonna have to help me a bit. Think you can walk a little?" I wait for him to nod yes, and then I slowly help him walk to my truck. "Hey, you're gonna be fine, in no time, you'll be back to playing with those kids we got back home."

"The kids... Where are the kids?" Dean starts to struggle.

"Dean, Dean! You aren't going to be able to take care of those kids like this. Now stop struggling, and relax. You're already hurt." I say pushing Dean back into his seat. I jump into the driver's side and rush to Sioux Falls General Hospital. I park the car in front of the Emergency Room entrance and rush Dean inside.

"I need some help!" I yell and watch as two nurses and a doctor run over and put Dean on a gurney and rush him toward a room. I quickly follow, but I'm pushed out as more nurses fly in and out of the room.

"Sir, you can't be in here." One of the nurses says pushing me outside of the room.

"That's my son in there!"

"We're going to do everything we can, but we can't help him if you are in there with him. We need to give the doctor as much room as we can." She says closing the door in my face. I walk to the waiting area, and take a seat. I sigh heavily and rub a hand across my face.

_A few hours later..._

"Family of Dean Winchester?" I hear a doctor ask to the nearly empty waiting room. I stand walking over to the doctor.

"How is he?" I ask.

"Well, he has a severe concussion and a hairline fracture in his wrist. His arms are cut up, but we only had to do minimal stitching. Though I am worried about his concussion. He has been unresponsive to all the medications we have been giving him. With your permission, I would like to put him into a medically-induced coma."

"A coma? Are you insane?"

"It would allow his body to heal on its own, and he won't get any worse. We would just have to give him time, and see how he improves."

"What the hell am I supposed to do? Sit back and just wait? He's got kids, how is he going to be able to take care of them when he's in a damn coma?!"

"Sir, I know this may seem a lot worse than it actually is. Without this, he will take twice as long to get better. Like you said, he has kids, so wouldn't this be for the better? He would get stronger and better quicker."

I sigh, and weigh my options. "Fine, if it's for the best, then do it."

"Okay, if you'll just fill out some forms, we can get started." The doctor stated grimly. I quickly fill out the forms and call Jody, telling her what happened. She offered to stay with the kids, but I tell her that I will be home soon.

I walk to Dean's room and take a seat beside his bed.

"Dean, you just focus on getting better. I promise I will take care of the kids. No matter what it takes, I will make sure you get back to those kids as soon as you can." I pat Dean on his arm, and then walk back toward the door, heading back to the boys.

_The Next Morning..._

I wake up and make sure the boys are okay, and then call Jody again. She had offered to watch the boys again today, and was already on her way over when I called her. I call Gabriel over away from his brothers.

"I want to take you somewhere today. We're going to see Dean."

"Where is he?"

"He's in the hospital, but he's going to be fine."

"Is he going to be okay?" Gabriel asks, his eyes filled with worry.

"Yeah, he'll be back in no time. I just thought you might want to see him."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey, but you can't tell your brother that Dean's hurt, okay? It will just upset him, and we don't need that."

"Okay, so when are we going?"

"Just as soon as Miss Jody gets here."

"I like Miss Jody." Gabriel says grinning.

"You do, do ya?" I ask turning to him.

"Yeah, she's really nice. Is she your girlfriend?" Gabriel asks, staring innocently up at me.

"No, she's not my girlfriend." I say, laughing a bit. At that moment, Jody walks in, and I send Gabriel off to get ready. A few minutes later, I'm helping Gabriel into the car, and we are driving to the hospital. I take Gabriel's hand and we walk over to Dean's room. He stands close to the bed, but doesn't touch Dean.

"Is he dead?" Gabriel asks turning his gaze toward me, which was rapidly becoming more tearful.

"No, he's just sleeping. Go ahead, you can talk to him, he can hear you."

I watch as he climbs up on the bed and lies on Dean's chest, his head directly above Dean's heart. The nurse comes in, and checks Dean's vitals, smiling sweetly at Gabriel.

"How about some ice cream Gabriel, would you like that?" I ask, worried about him because he hasn't even moved or talked since we've gotten here. He just slightly nods and I walk toward the door, looking back at Gabriel. I get the ice cream and walk back, but stop when I hear low talking in Dean's room. I crack the door open and listen to Gabriel.

"_Dear God, please don't take Dean to heaven. He's the best daddy I've ever had. Please, please, please take care of Dean. I need him, me and my brothers, we need him. Please, just help him. Amen."_

My heart breaks for the kid. I walk in the room and set Gabriel's ice cream on the counter and walk over to him. He wipes at his eyes, and I pick him up. The emotions he's been holding in all day finally pour out and he cries and cries in my arms. He finally cries himself out, but when I look down at him, he's fast asleep. I stand up and lay him down beside Dean, just not able to take him home yet.

**A/N: Please review! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**A/N: Please Review**

**Bobby's POV**

I look over to the hospital bed where Gabriel is snuggled into Dean's side, fast asleep. Since Gabriel's meltdown earlier, I've had some time to think about the whole situation. We needed to find a cure, and fast. The only thing is is that I don't know whether or not to find a cure for the boys or Dean first. I told Dean that I would do anything to make sure he gets better, and if that includes making a deal with a demon, then so be it. But that's at the bottom of the list, surely there's another way to help. My thoughts are brought to a halt by the sound of the door being opened. It's just another nurse coming in to check on Dean. I watch as she looks over Dean, checking his vitals and turn my attention to her when she starts to speak.

"Excuse me, sir, but visiting hours are over." She says smiling apologetically. I look at my watch and see that's it's nearing 9 o'clock.

I nod, "Yes, well can I have a few minutes before I go please?"

"Of course, sir. Take all the time you need." The nurse says, then politely dismisses herself. The door shuts with a quiet click and I walk over to the bed. Gabriel is snuggled deeply into Dean's side, one hand gripping Dean's hand, and the other has found its thumb's way into Gabriel's mouth. I gently pull the thumb out of his mouth and brush his hair back off his face. I pick him up and settle his head against my shoulder, and he stirs slightly.

"Shh, go back to sleep." I soothe, running a hand down his back. He lies his head back down for only a moment, but when I walk toward the door his head shoots up from my shoulder.

"I wanna stay with Dean." Gabriel says looking from Dean to me.

"I know, but we have to get back home to your brothers. Besides, we can't sit here all day, your brothers need you." I say starting to walk out of the room again. Gabriel pushes on me trying to get down, but I hold on tight. Then he turns big, brown teary eyes on me.

"Please, let me stay with Dean." Gabriel says his bottom lip quivering slightly.

"We can come back Gabriel, but now we need to go home. It's late. We can come see Dean tomorrow." I say, readjusting my grip on the small child.

"No, please." Gabriel's struggles increase. I hear his voice hitch and I look over to see tears making their way down his face.

"Shh, Gabe. We'll come back, c'mon settle down." By now we've made it out of the room, but now Gabriel is reaching back toward Dean's room.

"I n-need D-dean." Gabriel sobs. "D-dean!"

I press the button on the elevator and wait for the doors to open, all while trying to comfort Gabriel. I gently bounce him up and down, rub his back, but nothing is working. His cries are becoming more hysterical by the minute.

"Gabe, buddy, you need to calm down, you're gonna make yourself sick." I say walking toward the car. No sooner than the words had left my mouth, Gabriel flings himself to the side, and starts to throw up. I rub his back as he throws up everything he's eaten that day, and when he is finished, I open the back door and get a rag to wipe off Gabriel's face. I toss the rag into the back floorboard, and look at Gabriel. He starts to whimper, and tears fill his eyes again.

"Shh, Gabe, no more crying. You're fine." I say rubbing the youngster's back. "Let's head home now, buddy." I make sure Gabriel has his seat belt on before walking to the front of the car, getting in, and driving home.

_At Singer's Salvage..._

I walk in the door, carrying Gabe, and I'm met with silence. It doesn't surprise me, though, considering that it's late and Sam and Castiel are more than likely asleep. I walk into the living room, and see Jody sitting on the couch with a book in her hand.

"I'm just gonna lay him down, I'll be back in a few minutes." I say to Jody, heading upstairs to the boys bedroom. Gabriel goes down without a fuss, and I manage to sneak back out of the room without waking Sammy or Cass.

I join Jody in the living room with a cup of coffee for Jody and myself.

"How did Gabriel handle it, Bobby?" Jody asks me, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Not like I wanted him to. I thought it would be hard on him, but not as bad it was. He freaked out when we had to come home. Got himself so worked up, he got sick."

"Poor baby. First the curse, and now this. Speaking of the curse, have you found anything?"

"No, I'm starting to think that there's nothing out there, but I'm not ready to stop looking yet."

"Well Bobby, let me know if you need anything else. I hate to leave you so soon, but it's getting late and I have to work tomorrow." Jody says standing to leave.

"No, I understand. Thank you for everything." I say walking with her toward the door. "Have a good night, Jody."

"You too, Bobby." Jody says before walking out to her car.

I walk into the library, not completely ready to go to bed just yet. So, I figure it can't hurt to do some more research. After 2 hours, I've found nothing. Then, it hits me. If a witch did this, then surely it can be reversed, but we have to have the right amount of power. God has enough power, but getting in touch with him is like a snowball's chance in hell. Maybe an archangel would be the next best thing. I look through all my books and find a summoning spell. It's easy enough to recite, and I have everything I would need. Tomorrow I would summon the archangel Michael to at least heal Dean, and maybe he could give us some information about how to reverse the curse.

_The Next Day..._

I walk upstairs early the next morning, and carry Sam and Cass downstairs. I make sure that they will be fine before going back upstairs to wake up Gabriel.

"Gabriel, someone's going to come here soon. He's going to be able to make Dean better."

"He's gonna make Dean better? Who is it?"

"Do, uh, do you remember Michael?" I ask him.

"I think so. Michael's my brother, right?"

"Yeah, so no matter what happens, I need you to be brave for me okay? I need you to take care of Cass and Sam while Michael helps Dean, okay?"

"Okay, I can do that Uncle Bobby."

_Later that Day..._

I walk into the study, ready for the summoning spell.

"Invoco Mortem. Te in mea postetate. Defixi. Nunc et in aeternum." I watch as smoke rises up and Michael suddenly appears.

"Ah, Robert Singer, to what do I owe this terrible inconvenience?"

"Well, I thought I would let you know that two of your angels and one of the Winchester's are now small children. No big deal." I say shrugging.

"You've got to be joking."

"Well, I wish I was."

"How did this happen? Are you even sure that the kids in your house are who you think they are?"

"Of course, I am. Now if you would get off your high horse, I was hoping you would help us with this situation. Not only that, but I need your help with Dean as well."

"What happened with Dean?"

I explained how the boys were cursed and how demons were on the hunt for them.

"Right now Dean is in the hospital, in a coma. I was hoping you could zap over there and heal him, so that we could have more protection for the boys."

"I will help you, but on one condition. Never ever summon and bind me again. I have enough problems as it is, and I don't need to be pulled away from them." Michael says icily and then vanishes.

_Later that Day..._

I walk into the kitchen when I hear the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Bobby?"

"Dean? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. I don't know how, but I'm awake. I'm headed home."

"You're driving?! What the hell, you just got out of the hospital!"

"Woah, chill Bobby. I took a cab!"

"At least you have some sense left in ya." I say jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm about 10 minutes out, and don't tell the kids, I want to surprise them."

"Alright, see ya in a little while." I say and hang up the phone.

_10 Minutes Later..._

I hear the cab pull up and the door shutting. I open the door just as Dean is making his way up the steps of the front porch.

"Hey, Dean. It's great to see ya." I say pulling him in for a hug.

"It's great to see you, too, Bobby." Dean says, returning the hug. "Now are we done with the chick flick moment? I want to go see the kids."

"Sure, go ahead." I say walking inside.

"Hey guys, did ya miss me?" I hear Dean say as he enters the living room. I hear the excited squeal from Cass and the happy baby noise coming from Sam. When I walk into the living room, I see Dean holding Sam and Cass, but Gabriel is nowhere to be seen.

"Gabriel, where are you, buddy?" Dean asks. I watch as Gabriel comes into the room from around the corner and rushes over, jumping on Dean.

"Hey, buddy." Dean says as he hugs Gabriel.

"Don't ever leave again, Dean." I hear Gabriel whisper. Gabriel must be crying because I see Dean wipe at Gabriel's eyes. I walk out of the room, wanting to give the four of them some privacy. Right before I leave I hear Dean say, "Don't worry Gabe, I'm right here. Don't worry, I've got you, I'm not gonna leave."

A/N: Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Disclaimer: Still the same.**

**A/N: I started school on August 8th, and I wanted to update, but the week before I had a four wheeler accident, so I had spent some time recovering.**

Dean's POV

Since Gabriel hadn't wanted me to leave him, I stayed there with him in my arms for a long time. He even fell asleep in my arms, so I carried him upstairs and put him in bed. Maybe I should get the kids a pet for when I'm not here. I'll bring it up with Bobby later tonight. Cas and Sammy were running wild and it was already 11 p.m. I sit on the couch and watch the boys play, smiling when I hear them laugh. I decide that if I want the kids to sleep anytime soon, my best bet would be to put on a movie and that will hopefully lull them to sleep. I put in the movie _'Scamper the Penguin' _and the kids are transfixed. Within a few minutes both kids are asleep, so I carry them up the stairs. I walk back downstairs to talk to Bobby about getting the boys a pet, and to see if he has anything about reversing this curse any sooner.

"Hey Bobby. What've you got?" I ask, taking a seat across from him.

"Well, so far I've got nothing. At least nothing we haven't already tried." He says sighing.

"Damn it. Well, since this curse isn't going to go away for a while, what do you think about getting the kids a pet?"

"It's not a bad idea, but what will happen to it when the kids get back to their normal selves?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping, that uh, you would keep it." I say.

"Idjit." Bobby says a hits me with his hat.

"So, what do ya say? Can we get them a pet?" I ask hopefully. Even though Bobby may look gruff all the time, he has a soft spot for the kids.

"If it will make the kids happy, then sure."

"Thanks Bobby! I'll take them to get one tomorrow. See ya in the morning."

"Alright, goodnight ya idjit."

_The Next Morning..._

The kids wake up within thirty minutes of each other. Sam is the last one to wake up, but he's still awake relatively early. I get the kids ready, and we make our way to the nearest pet store.

"Best behavior okay?" I ask, looking in the rearview mirror. I get out of the car, and unbuckle Sam from his carseat. Gabriel helps me by unbuckling Cas from his carseat.

"Thanks Buddy." I say taking Cas' hand and walking toward the pet store.

When we walk in the store, I look around to see what choices we have. There are cats, dogs, hamsters, and fish.

Alright what do y'all wanna look at first?" I ask the boys.

"I wanna look at the dogs first! Can we Dean?" Gabriel asks tugging at my sleeve.

"Sure! How about that Cas? Do you wanna look at the puppies first?"

"Yeah! Doggies!" Cas says excitedly.

"Alright, let's go see the puppies." I say walking over to the cage that holds the puppies. Inside the cage, there a four puppies: One that is black with white spots, one with grey fur, one with brown and black fur, and one with solid white fur. I look over to see the information about the dogs, two are girls and two are boys. The price isn't too bad on them either.

"Alright, which doggie do you like best guys?" I ask the boys.

"I like this one, Dean." Gabriel says pointing to the white one.

"What about you Cas? Which doggie do you like?"

"Dis one!" Cas says pointing to the white puppy as well.

"What about you Sammy? Do you like that doggy, too?"

"Yeah, get dat doggie." Sammy says.

"Yeah Dean! Can we get it please?" Gabriel asks turning puppy eyes on me.

"Are you sure? We've only see the puppies. Are you sure you don't want to look at something else?"

"Please Dean? We want this puppy. Please?" Gabriel asks again.

"Okay, if you guys really want this puppy, we'll get it."

"Thanks Dean!" Gabriel says hugging me. Cas also hugs me and Sam squeals with happiness. We walk over to one of the workers, and they help us get everything we would need for the dog.

"Now that you have everything you need for your dog, we will need you to sign this form. It's just for a record that you can take to a vet when the puppy needs its shots or goes for a checkup." The cashier states.

I quickly sign the form and then I am handed another.

"And this one is the adoption certificate. Once you fill this out you can take your puppy home."

I turn to face the boys. "Alright, what do you wanna name the puppy?" After debating what to name the puppy, we finally come up with the name Lucky.

I finish filling out the form and pay for the dog, and we are on our way back home. I have the dog up front with me, and the boys are excitedly talking away about how much fun they are going to have with the dog.

I put the car in park and let Gabriel carry the puppy in the house to show Bobby. I carry Sam in the house and hand him to Bobby before going back to get Cas, who is asleep. I lay Cas on the couch and walk into the kitchen and watch Gabriel and Sammy play with Lucky.

When Cas wakes up, he joins the boys in playing with Lucky. The kids play all day and soon it's time for them to get baths and get ready for bed. Sam and Cas fall asleep earlier than I expected, and when I go to tuck Gabriel in, he looks at me and says, "Thanks for getting us a puppy, Dean." He leans up to hug me, "I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Gabriel."

**Please Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**A/N: Happy LATE Thanksgiving! Here's an early Xmas present for all of you wonderful people! :)**

Dean's POV

The weather was finally starting to warm up, and I decided to take the kids out to the local park. Maybe we could toss around a ball, or take the dog with us. It's too early to think about that now, so I might as well get some more shut eye before the kids wake up.

_A few hours later..._

I wake up to a light weight on my chest, so I open my eyes to see Cas sitting on me.

"Hey, little man. Did you sleep well last night?" I ask, sitting up and setting Cas beside me.

"Yes, De. Did you sleep well last night?" Cas asks, blinking sleepily.

"Well, how about we go find your brothers and have some breakfast?"

"Okay, De." Cas says, jumping off the bed and running towards the stairs.

"Be careful, Cas!" I say from the doorway of my room. I watch as Cas holds onto the banister as he carefully makes his way downstairs. I walk into Gabriel's room and see that he isn't there. Sammy isn't in the crib either, so Bobby must have gotten Sammy this morning while I was still asleep. After making my bed and going to the bathroom, I head downstairs in search of the kids and Bobby. I walk into the kitchen and see that Gabriel and Cas are eating pancakes, and Bobby is helping Sammy eat pancakes as well.

"The pancakes are still warm if you want some, Dean." Bobby says, not taking his eyes off Sammy.

"Thanks, Bobby," I say, getting a plate out of the cabinet, and taking a seat beside Cas, "So, I was thinking, maybe we could take the kids and our dog to the park today. Does that sound good to you?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to take the kids by yourself. I've got a car that has to be finished by tomorrow."

"Are you sure? I could always help you fix it when we get back."

"No, go have fun with the kids. I'll have supper ready when you get back." Bobby says, standing and taking the kids' plates.

"Okay, if you say so. I'll see you after a while," I say picking up Sammy from his highchair, "Gabriel, take Cas upstairs, and I want both of you to get ready." Gabriel and Cas race up the stairs, and I call after them, "Don't forget to wear a jacket, it's still a little chilly outside."

I take Sammy into the bathroom and give him a quick bath, and by the time I get him dressed and ready to go, Gabriel and Cas are walking down the stairs.

"Are you guys ready to go?" I ask, putting a jacket on Sammy.

"Yeah!" Gabriel says, helping Cas put on his jacket.

"Well, alright, then let's go." I say walking towards the door. Cas walks out the door with Lucky in his arms, and Gabriel walks closely to Cas. I buckle Sammy into his car seat and help Cas climb into his.

_At the park..._

"C'mon boys, let's go." I say, getting Sammy out of his car seat. Gabriel helped Cas out of the Impala, and got the puppy out of the car as well. We make our way into the park, and I let the kids play on the playground. Cas and Gabriel are playing on the slide, and Sammy is playing in the sandbox. After a while, the kids get tired of playing on the playground, so I suggest we play fetch with the dog. We walked to an open field, and I got a tennis ball out of a backpack I had brought that contained some of the kids toys and other items.

"Alright, you ready to have fun?" I ask, turning to the kids. They nod yes, and I unhook the leash from Lucky's collar. We all take turns throwing the ball and watch as our dog retrieves it. Later, the kids say that they are hungry, so we pack up and go home.

Later that night, after supper, Bobby calls me away from the kids to talk.

"Have you given any thought to what you're gonna do with the kids?" Bobby asks, taking a seat across from me.

"What do you mean? I plan on taking care of the kids." I reply, a little confused.

"I don't mean that, ya idjit. Don't you think it'll be a little suspicious that we have a 5 year old living here, but not enrolled in school?"

"I haven't given it that much thought since the curse will be lifted before then."

"You don't know that. The witch didn't say after exactly one year it'll be lifted. We don't need to draw any attention to ourselves, and besides, it would be great for Gabriel to be exposed to kids his own age."

"I guess so. I'll talk to him about it, and then we'll get everything set up," I say standing, "It's just, I'm worried about him, ya know? If he's at school, I can't protect him from the supernatural."

"I've thought about that, and you don't have anything to worry about."

"Oh, and why's that?" I ask, sitting down again.

"I have a friend that just happens to be the principal at Sioux Falls Elementary School. He knows all about the supernatural, and in fact he owes me a favor. Let me call him, and we can have Gabriel enrolled with no problems."

"Alright, I'll go talk to Gabriel. Thanks Bobby." I say, walking into the living room.

"Hey, Gabe, can we talk?" I ask, motioning for him to come with me.

"Okay, Dean." Gabriel says, leaving the toys he was playing with on the living room floor. I sit on the couch and he sits down beside me.

"Uncle Bobby and I were talking about you going to school."

"Why?"

"Well, everyone has to go to school, and we thought it would be good for you to be able to make friends with kids your own age. Would you be okay with that?" I ask.

"But what if I don't like it?"

"What's not to like, Gabe? You get to make friends and learn lots of new things."

"Okay, I guess I can give it a try." Gabriel says hesitantly.

"That's my little man. Alright, that settles it then. We'll go get you some school supplies tomorrow," I say, pulling Gabriel into a hug, "Go and clean up your toys, okay? It's almost bedtime."

"Okay, Dean." Gabriel says, walking away. Tomorrow, I would take Gabriel to get some new clothes and school supplies. God, they grow up so fast.

**Please Review! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**This chapter is for Souless666 who wanted more insight on how Dean felt about raising Sammy a second time. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter, and if you have a Tumblr and want to, you can follow me to ask questions or just talk. I'm on Tumblr way more than I am on here. My Tumblr URL is winchester-crystal**

**Enjoy!**

Dean's POV

I could not have been more relieved when this week ended. Having help from Bobby has made raising three small children rather easy, but this last week has been complete and utter hell. It had all started when I took Sammy to the doctor.

_A week ago…._

The original plan had been to take Gabriel school supply shopping, but that was not how everything went. When I woke up, Gabriel and Cas were already downstairs, but Sammy was still fast asleep. It wasn't all that unusual for Sammy to sleep later than eight, but still I didn't think anything of it. I had taken Sammy to his eighteen month check-up a few days before, and he had an update on his shots. The doctor had mentioned that there could be some side effects, but it shouldn't get any worse than a fever. How I wish that I had paid more attention to the way Sammy was acting. So, after quietly leaving the room, I walked downstairs to join the boys in the living room. Gabriel and Cas were on the floor playing with some toys cars that they had gotten for Christmas, and when I walked in the room, both eagerly asked me to race cars with them. I joined them on the floor and we had been playing for about thirty minutes when I heard Sammy call for me. I walked up the stairs into Sam's bedroom and saw that he was sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, buddy." I said, walking over to Sam's toddler bed. He reached out for me, whining a little as he slowly woke up. As soon as I picked Sam up, he laid his head down on my shoulder, grabbing my shirt tightly. I gently bounced him, but stopped when he started to fuss even more. "Alright, you're okay, Sammy. Shh." I changed him out of his pajamas and carried him downstairs. Cas and Gabe were still playing in the living room, so I sat Sammy down on the floor to play with them. When I went to take a seat on the couch, Sammy turned around and reached out for me.

"De!" Sammy said my name multiple times, while making the universal motion for pick me up. He walked over to me and I picked him up. He laid back against my chest, and started to fall asleep again.

I moved him a little so that he would wake up, "Sammy, c'mon buddy, you don't need to fall asleep right now." Sam opened his eyes a little, but still didn't wake up. It was nearly nine, and the kids needed to eat breakfast, but it would be difficult to make breakfast for the kids with Sammy sleeping on me. I gently laid Sammy on the couch so that I could make some food for the kids, but Sammy had another idea. As soon as he was put on the couch, his eyes shot open and he reached out for me again.

"I hold you in a little bit, Sammy, but I'm busy right now." I said, walking away from the couch.

"De, no! No, go, no!" Sammy said, his eyes beginning to well up with tears.

"Sammy, I can't hold you all day," I said turning around to head into the kitchen, "You can come in the kitchen with me if you want to, Sammy." The idea of not getting his way wasn't appealing enough to him, so he settled for crying on the couch. I sighed as I walked into the kitchen and got the pans out of the cabinet.

"Having a rough day, Dean?" Bobby asked me as he walked through the kitchen.

"Yeah, Sammy's being a little more clingy than usual. It's just starting to wear me down, and it's not even noon yet."

"Everything will be okay. He's probably still tired." By the time Bobby finished his sentence, breakfast was finished. I called the kids into the kitchen and they bounded into the room eagerly. Cas and Gabriel were at the table eating breakfast, but Sammy had not followed Cas and Gabe into the kitchen. I walked into the living room to find Sammy, and I found him lying on the couch, hiccuping with his thumb in his mouth.

"C'mon, Sammy, it's time to eat." I said, picking him up. His hiccuping had started to stop when I picked him up, but he was still a little upset. "Shh, you're okay, buddy." I walked into the kitchen with Sammy in my arms and put him in his high chair. I pulled a chair up beside him to help him with his breakfast.

"Alright, Sam it's time for breakfast." I said as I put some oatmeal onto a spoon. When I tried to feed him, he turned his head away. "Don't be that way, Sam. You need to eat so that you can get big and strong." No matter what I tried to do, he just wouldn't eat. I sighed in frustration.

"Here, why don't you take a break. Go spend some time with the kids, I'll try to get Sammy to eat." Bobby said, walking over to take my place. I nod, and put the kids' dishes in the sink, but when I went to leave the room, Sammy started up the waterworks again. I started to make my way back over to Sammy, but Bobby stopped me. "If you stay, you'll just make it worse." It was hard, but after Bobby said that, I realized that what Bobby said was true. It ripped my heart to pieces to hear Sammy cry for me, but it had to be for the best. Bobby knew what he was doing, after all, he did take care of Sammy and me when we were younger.

I took the Cas and Gabe out in the yard to play for a bit, so that Bobby could get Sammy settled down. We played catch, hide and seek, tag, and baseball before going back inside. The house was quiet, so I sent Cas and Gabe back into the living room to watch movie while I looked for Bobby and Sam. After searching throughout the whole house, I finally found them in the library, both asleep in the rocking chair. When I walked in the room, Bobby opened his eyes, but still sat in the rocking chair, so as not to disturb Sammy.

"How did it go today?" I whispered.

"It took me a while to get him to eat, but I managed. Getting him to take a nap was easy, because he had worn himself out crying."

"I can't thank you enough. If you don't mind, I'm gonna go get Cas and Gabe ready for supper and bed."

"Sure, I'll be out in a few minutes. I'm gonna try to lay Sammy down. He hasn't been asleep that long." Bobby says, standing. We both held our breath, but let out a sigh of relief when Sammy didn't wake up. I walked out of the library and into the living room to get Cas for a bath.

"Hey, Cas? It's time to take a bath. You can finish the movie later." I said, holding out my hand. Cas grabbed my hand and we walked upstairs to the bathroom. Cas played in the bath for a while after I washed his hair. After a few minutes, I told Cas that it was time to get out of the bathtub. He started to stand and I turned around to get a towel, when Cas slipped in the tub. I turned around when I heard him fall.

"Are you okay, Cas?" I asked, checking him over for injuries. He nods and whimpers. "What hurts, buddy?" I asked, lifting him out of the tub, wrapping him in a towel. Tears poured down his face as he pointed to his chin. The few tears that had raced down his face had turned into sobs, with the occasional whimper.

"Shh. I've got you, Cas." I said, rocking Cas back and forth. I walked into the kids' bedroom and sat Cas down on the bed. He was hiccuping as he cried, inhaling deeply every now and then. I got his pajamas out of the dresser and walked back over to the bed. I dried Cas' hair with the towel and put him in his pajamas. I carried him downstairs and sat on the couch with him, rubbing his back every so often. Bobby had successfully gotten Sammy down, and had made supper. After Gabriel was bathed, we sat down to a meal of cheeseburgers and french fries. During the middle of supper, Sammy had woken up, so I brought him out so that he could eat supper. The rest of the evening had gone rather smoothly, and both Bobby and I had decided that Sammy had just had a bad morning. Oh, how we could have never been more wrong.

**Please Review! This is only a part of the prompt I was given, so there will be more insight on how Dean feels about raising Sammy again.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Disclaimer: Same as always…**

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, I started my senior year of high school, and took a summer CNA class which thankfully, I passed. I will try to update more, but I'm not making any promises. I'm taking a college history course, so hopefully I won't have too much work to do, which will leave me more time to write. There will only be about 10 more chapters, but I also have a surprise…. THERE'S GOING TO BE A SEQUEL!**

**Dean's POV**

Bobby had put Sammy in my bed so if he woke up, I would be right there if he needed me. For most of the night, Sammy slept peacefully, occasionally tossing and turning, but never fully waking up. I checked on him a few times throughout the night, and he was fine each time I checked on him. It was around 7 a.m. when Sammy took a turn for the worst. I was already awake, about to check on him again when I noticed that he was sweating. He was sweating so much that his shirt was completely soaked through to his skin. I got up to get the thermometer and when I came back, Sammy was starting to stir. I sat down beside Sammy, taking him into my arms, and I could practically feel the heat radiating off of Sammy's tiny body.

"Here buddy, open your mouth." I said, putting the thermometer in Sammy's mouth. I held the thermometer in Sammy's mouth until it beeped. I looked and saw that he had a fever of 101.5. That's not good at all, so I gathered him up in my arms and starting a lukewarm bath for him. " We're gonna get you in the bathtub, okay buddy?" I told Sammy, starting to take his clothes off and throw them in the dirty laundry basket. He nodded, but then started to tear up.

"De, I-I hurt." Sammy says, wiping his nose and face into my shirt.

"Where do you hurt Sammy? Show me where you hurt." I said, trying not to panic. What if he had an allergic reaction to the shots he got? What if this isn't just a simple fever and he has something entirely different? What if-? I was brought out of my thoughts by the feeling of vomit sliding down the front of my shirt. Shit, this isn't good. After he had emptied his stomach, Sammy wailed miserably. I took off my shirt, and wiped Sammy's mouth with a clean portion of the shirt. "It's okay, Sammy. We'll get you cleaned up, and then you can go back to sleep." Just as I was getting Sammy in the bathtub, Bobby came up the stairs, "What the hell's all the screaming about? And what's that smell?"

"Sammy's sick. He just threw up all over me and himself. He has a fever of 101.5 and I need to get him in the bath immediately." I said, focusing mostly on the task at hand. "Can you change the sheets while I give Sammy a bath?"

"Sure, just let me know if you need anything else." Bobby said, walking out of the bathroom. Sammy was still feeling terrible so he cried through most of his bath. I lifted him out of the tub, making quick work of drying him off and putting him in clean clothes. "Are you still hurting really bad?" I asked Sammy while putting him back in bed. He nodded, whining and wiping his face with his hands. "Where are you hurting? Can you show me?" I watched with baited breath as he pointed to his head, arms, and legs. He reached out to me, so I picked him up and rocked him back and forth. He started to relax in my arms, and I watched as he slowly drifted off to sleep. I walked downstairs with Sammy in my arms and gently laid him down of the couch. I went to look for Bobby and found him in the kitchen fixing coffee. "Is Sammy okay, Dean?"

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "For now, at least. He's asleep on the couch. How are Cas and Gabe?"

"Cas and Gabriel are fine, actually they're still asleep. Are you okay?" Bobby asked, looking concerned. I paused before answering. Sure, I've taken care of a sick Sammy before, but this is different. At least when Sammy got sick the first time he was little, I had some help. It's not that Bobby can't help me, actually he's helping quite a lot, but seeing Sammy so miserably sick made me feel absolutely helpless. "I-I don't know Bobby. I can't make Sammy feel better and it's killing me. I know that kids get sick, but I still can't help but feel bad. I don't know what to do anymore Bobby. What if he gets worse? What if he's had an allergic reaction to the shots he got the other day? Bobby what if he's dying?" I asked in full panic mode.

"Dean, you need to calm down. Panicking won't do anything but make you feel worse. You're doing the best you can, and you're doing great. Why don't you call the doctor and ask why Sammy is sick? I'm sure that you'll feel better once you talk to the doctor."

I took a calming breath and nodded. "Thanks Bobby. I'll go call the doctor right now." I walked out of the kitchen after getting the doctor's phone number and waited for the doctor to answer. The doctor reassured me that Sammy wasn't dying, he was just having a mild reaction to his shots and that it was completely normal. Lots of fluid and rest would help Sammy get over this reaction.

"Thanks doc, I'll let you know if anything changes." I hung up the phone and walked back into the house. "The doctor says Sammy will be fine. He just needs lots of rest and fluids. Well, I feel like an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, Dean. You were just concerned about Sammy's health. That's what parents do."

"But I'm not Sammy's parent. I already took the place of my father the first time around, so why did the witch have to do this? Why did she have to do this not only to Sammy, but also to Gabriel and Cas? They didn't deserve this!"

"Dean, the world isn't fair and I understand the stress that you're under. You're having to raise three small children while a load of demons are looking for them and for you. All I can say is, think of this not as a burden, but as a blessing. Odds are, you're only gonna get one chance to see the kids like this, and then one day it'll all be over. Enjoy the little ones for as long as you can." Bobby said, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.'

"Thanks Bobby, you're right. It's just so hard to be responsible for the safety of not only yourself, but three little kids." As we finished our conversation, Cas and Gabriel walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, did you guys sleep okay?" I asked, lifting both kids to sit on my lap. Both nodded and snuggled closer to me. After eating breakfast, the kids helped me with Sammy. Sammy's fever broke about an hour ago and he was feeling good enough to eat a little food before falling asleep again. I was sitting in the chair across from the couch when Cas and Gabriel brought a few cars over to me.

"Dean, will you play cars with us?" Gabriel asked, holding out a few cars.

"Sure!" I took one of the cars from Gabriel's outstretched hand and followed them to an empty spot in the living room. Everything was going fine until Cas wanted the car that Gabriel was playing with. That resulted in a tug-of-war between the two small angels.

"Cas, Gabriel was playing with that car. You can't use that one right now, okay?"

Cas looked at me and then back at Gabriel. He stopped trying to get the toy, and nodded, going back to play with the car he originally had. I thought that was the end of that, however I was sadly mistaken. This time I was in the kitchen when I heard the Cas and Gabe start fighting over the toy car once again. I walked in the living room and saw that the kids were once again trying to pry the toy out of each other's hands. "Hey, you guys need to stop that fighting. You both need to share, okay?"

"I had it first, and Cas keeps trying to take it!" Gabriel huffs.

"It doesn't matter who had it first, or who tried to take it. Both of you aren't acting very nice. The next time I hear you two fighting, you are both going to be in trouble." Both boys nodded and stopped fighting over the toy. I called them in the kitchen for supper, where they sat eating quietly. After they finished their supper, I said that they could go play in the living room before bedtime. Sammy had still been sleeping on and off all day, and after coaxing some food into him, he finally settled down for the night. I was about to tell Cas and Gabriel that it was time for bed, but stopped when I noticed both of them start to fight over yet another toy. I walked over to both of them, folding my arms across my chest. Neither of them seemed to notice me and kept fighting. I cleared my throat, announcing that I was in the same room watching both of them.

"What did I tell you would happen if you two fought again?" I asked, crouching beside both of them. By now, Gabriel had stopped trying to keep the toy in his grip, and his hands were hanging by his side. I looked over to see Cas holding the toy tightly in his hands. "Castiel, what did I say would happen if you two fought over the toy again?" I asked. He looked at me, then looked down at the toy in his hands. I gently took the toy and sat it beside me. " Castiel, what did I say would happen if you two fought over the toy again?" I asked once again.

"You said we would get in tr'ble." Cas said, not meeting my eyes.

"That's right. You two know better than to fight. It's not nice to fight and you need to share. That way you won't get in trouble. I want both of you to go stand in the corner, and then it's going to be an early bedtime for both of you." I pointed to two corners on opposite sides of the room and placed a swat to Cas' and Gabe's behind as they went to the corner. It wasn't very hard, but nonetheless Cas still cried. Gabriel was more reserved about his emotions, but I still saw him swipe away a few tears. Both kids stayed in the corner for five minutes before I called them over to me.

"Gabriel, I want you to stay here on the couch and wait for me, okay?" I asked, looking over at Gabriel. He nodded and sat down on the couch. I took Cas by the hand and helped him up the stairs. After walking into the kids' room, I turned to look at Cas who was shifting from foot to foot. "Castiel, I need you to look at me." Slowly, he looked up.

"Do you know why I put you in the corner?"

Cas nodded before answering, "I was fightin' with Gabe."

"That's right, you fought with your brother. Instead of fighting, you could have asked if you could play with the toy for a while. But I want you to know that fighting is never the answer. After I get done talking with your brother, I want you to apologize to him for fighting, okay? I want you to know one more thing, if you fight with one of your brothers again, you'll get a spanking. Do you understand?'

"Yes, Dean. I won't ever fight with my brothers again."

"That's what I like to hear. Now come here and give me a hug and then we're going to get ready for bed." He jumped up on the bed beside me and climbed into my lap. I rubbed his back and stroked his hair for a few moments. "Let's get some pajamas on." He climbed down and went to the dresser where the pajamas are. I helped him put on his pajamas and sat him on the bed again. "Wait here for me and your brother."

I walked back downstairs to see Gabriel sitting on the couch with his head down. "Gabriel, look at me." He shook his head. I tapped his chin and he reluctantly looked up. There were tears streaming down his face. "Hey, what's the matter?" I asked pulling him close.

"I'm s-sorry that I was bad. I-I didn't mean to. Please don't l-leave me." He stated tearfully. I was shocked; Why would Gabriel think that we would leave him if he misbehaved?

"Gabriel, I gotta stop you there buddy. We would never ever leave you because you misbehaved. We love you so much and we would never leave you ever. You made a mistake, but don't think that Bobby, Cas, Sammy, or me would ever leave you behind or stop loving you."

"B-but Daddy did." Gabriel stuttered.

"Oh, buddy. You will never be left alone again. I promise." I picked him up after wiping the tears off his face and walked into the kitchen. "Here, go to Uncle Bobby while I get you and your brother something to drink." Bobby took Gabriel from my arms and I walked over to the sink to get a cup of milk for Gabe and Cas. I walked back over and gave Gabe his cup of milk and sat down beside Bobby. Gabriel reached out to me, a rare gesture from Gabe considering that only Cas and Sammy did. I took him from Bobby and we sat there for a few moments, the only sounds being the occasional sniffle from Gabriel. "We're going to go up to you and your brother's room in a minute and I want you to apologize before you go to bed. I also want you to know that if you ever fight with your brothers again, you will get a spanking? Understand?"

"Yes, Dean. I'm so sorry that we fought. I won't ever do it again."

"Okay, buddy. Are you ready to go apologize?" Once Gabriel nodded, I stood and brought Gabriel upstairs.

"Okay, remember what we were going to do?" I asked both boys. The boys nodded and I watched as they hugged and said sorry. After Gabriel got his pajamas on, I tucked both kids in and watched with a smile as they snuggled up to each other and fell asleep. I sighed. One more crisis averted for now.

**Please review! If you want to see something specific, leave it in a review or PM me! :)**


End file.
